Beyond the Emerald Earth
by SailorPerfect
Summary: A legendary witch, a dark terror rising to take the woman he'd once had, a man desparately in love, and a sorrowful past that tests the powers and love a woman only recently reclaimed.....Lita/Ken....R/R
1. Prologue

Author's Note: here's a new set of stories I've been working on, I hope you all enjoy them. There are four of them, centering around the four elements, but for me there are five. Basically each story has to do with witches, but you'll see I intend to write about them differently. You'll understand what I mean as you read on, enjoy and e-mail any comments my way!  
  
  
*****  
  
Earth, the Mother giving birth,  
Air so free, inside of me,  
Fire higher, ignite your Son,  
Water Daughter, the Circle is One.  
Spirit makes all Four alive,  
Spirit makes the Elements Five  
  
By Link c 1997  
*****  
  
Beyond the Emerald Earth  
Prologue  
Mayo, Ireland  
1605  
  
They met under a full moon, where the light washed over them and the chill in the air blew around them. Shadows watched from the dark, eyes peering through the night, watching as five women came together and formed one.  
  
The land spread before them and behind them, secrets in the hills and valleys known by them all. They joined together for the fear, joined together because each had loved and lost, and needed to begin again.  
  
"Will we return?"Laoise asked, her green eyes filled with the darkness of shadows.  
  
"We should. This is our home, this is where we began."Anya's calm eyes met each of her sisters in turn, watched them nod."We make a promise, here and now, that we will return."  
  
"Years from now, when the practice is no longer feared or shunned, we will return. When we do we will face one another and the men we have lost."Muirin spoke quietly, her voice filled with sorrow.  
  
Saorla strode away, strode back, anger in her movements, her thick, silvery hair glowing under the moon's light."Why do we have to return? Why?! Can we not leave this place, leave and never return? Go to where we may find peace?"  
  
Laoise' eyes glittered in the night, with fury and vengeance."No, we will return. We must."  
  
Saorla stopped pacing to look at her, nodded slowly."So be it."she stood under the nights sky, spread her arms high as her sisters surrounded her, mirroring her stance."On this night, in this place, a vow, a promise, we shall make."  
  
"To come together in this land."Laoise lifted her arms high, felt the earth tremble beneathe her."Earth, my right, hear my command."  
  
"To face one another, to face our past."Anya spread her arms and tilted her face to the swirling sky."Air and wind, forever last."  
  
"To see our loves, won and lost."Muirin lifted her arms, heard the crashing waves, scented the salt of the sea."Water and tide, whatever cost."  
  
Saorla's eyes flashed, two sapphires that seemed to gleam in the night."Fire and heat, blood and flame, we make this vow, this fear we tame."her voice rose, a shout over the crashing of the sea, the rising of the air, the tremble of the earth."Destruction and Creation, the power of our lives, we make this vow, the elements five."  
  
Thunder rumbled, lightening split the sky, and the air circled fiercely around them. Clasping hands, they held on to one another as the night became violent, as a vow was made and seared into time. When the fire rose high, when the rain came down from the billowing clouds, they pulled back from one another, and the land was still once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 1~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: here's chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it! All of them are different, have seperate personalities. Please don't be offended when you read how certain one's are more in tune with there sexual drive. I'll tell you now that one of these four is a sex fiend, another has sex when its there, and the other two are completely the opposite. Another thing is that there characters are not exactly matching up to the way they usually do in the SM series. There all different in there own way and I hope you guys will like this. Its the way I wanted them to be. Anyway, this first story is about Lita, just to let you all know.   
  
  
*****  
~Earth~  
Here, on earth these emerald eyes,  
Spirit and growth reach to the skies,  
Forest and Mountain inside of me,  
Star of the North I call to thee,  
Spirits Green and Night of my birth,  
Come to me, For I am Earth.  
  
~By: SailorPerfect c 2002  
*****  
  
  
Beyond the Emerald Earth  
Chapter 1  
Acapulco, Mexico  
May, 2002  
  
The heat wave consumed the small city by the sea, sent rippling waves of it over the air that was humid to the touch. Tourists and there famalies littered the streets, going from shop to shop, admiring tokens handmade. The delight in the souvenirs, in the beauty of the beach, almost took away from the blistering heat.  
  
Sitting by the pool at the hotel she was currently staying at, the Copacabana, in her black, skimpy bikini, her wild, brown hair loose and spread around her, sunglasses perched on a sharp nose, Lita Flanagan lay on a chair, stretching luxuriously when the humid breeze swirled around her. The sun beat mercilessly on her, but she didn't notice. She was too busy enjoying the attentions of a man who was doing laps in the pool, his body bronzed and well built, his black hair plastered to his head, his blue eyes wandering to linger on her every now and then.  
  
When she saw his eyes wander to her again, she purposely stretched her long, slim body, knowing well her breasts strained against the tight material of the bikini top. Pleased when he gulped up a mouthful of water and began to choke, she snickered softly and debated whether or not to allow him to make the first move.  
  
She didn't notice the bellman until he was in front of her, holding out a note to her. Blinking a moment, she scowled at the distraction."Que quieres?"she snapped, sitting up.  
  
"Perdon, Senorita Flanaghan, pero esto llego para usted."he held the note out to her again.  
  
Glaring at him a moment, she snatched the note from him, ignoring him when he apologized again before walking away. Unfolding the paper, she scanned its contents, frowning deeply at what she read. It was from a stranger, from someone she didn't know, but the name rang some sort of bell, sent off a current through her. Before she knew it, the earth was shaking beneathe her.  
  
Even as she heard the shouts, the sound of glasses crashing to the floor, she was clutching the note, her hand beginning to tremble. The power simmered inside, boiled to the surface, and she felt it. Just as the fear and anger came with it, the rejection of what she was, the earth seemed to scream to a high pitch.  
  
Hissing, angry beyond belief, she shot to her feet and shouted above the rumbling of the land,"Stop! I won't accept this, I won't!"she nearly stumbled when the ground stopped, stood still, and an eerie silence filled her ears.  
  
The hotel staff was in an uproar, racing to replace fallen chairs, chandeliers, and calm ruffled nerves. The man she had been admiring had leapt from the pool and was striding toward her, taking her arm when she could only stand and stare.  
  
"Are you all right?"when she didn't respond, he took both her arms, shook her."Are you all right?!"  
  
She blinked, focused on him."What? Oh. Um, yea I'm fine."when she finally noticed it was him holding her, she struggled to push aside what had just happened, crumpling the note in her hand and making her eyes narrow with desire."I'm sure glad you care cutie."  
  
He stared at her a moment, then began to smile, slow and brilliant."I care a lot."  
  
"Lets go to my room and you can show me just how much you care."  
  
But even as he ran a hand down her curved backside as they walked toward the elevators, she gripped the crumpled note in her hand, knowing something had been opened inside of her because of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Andros Island, Bahamas  
  
Mina Ryan sat in the small beach house she'd purchased some years before, eating cereal for breakfast and watching the raye's from the sun reflect off the clear waters of the reef. It was a warm morning, perfect to her mind, as last week it had been raining immensely and had gotten in the way of her research on the lagoon. She dived when she wanted, but when a storm such as the one that had hit last week came, she didn't dare go near the water.  
  
Remembering the article she had been working on the past night, she nearly toppled the cereal in her haste to run back inside, placing it carefully on the table she'd lain out for her work and research. When some milk sloshed out she didn't notice, instead ran back inside, swearing when she jammed her foot against an oxygen tank she had left out the day before. Limping a bit, she went into her room, began sifting through papers, annoyed because she couldn't make out what any of them said.   
  
She stopped for a moment, scratching her head."Where did I leave my glasses.....oh!"striding into the bathroom, she found them by the sink, where she assumed she had left them while she was reading a magazine and brushing her teeth. Putting them on, she went back into her room and after more minutes of searching, found the paper.  
  
She headed back outside, sitting down in her chair and beginning to read what she'd written so far. Mumbling under her breath, she had an idea and looked about for a pen, finding one finally behind her ear, where she'd stuck it after scribbling down notes for the day. She began adding to the paper, stopping now and again to squint against the sun thoughtfully.  
  
When the wind blew a bit fiercely and pushed her hair into her face, she shoved it back, the thick, blonde mass annoying her. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a rubberband and tied it back, satisfied when it didn't bother her anymore.  
  
She heard whisteling then and looked up, spotting John, a malacologist working on the island among the group of scientists stationed there, including her. She watched him make his way toward her, his blonde hair wind blown, his warm brown eyes shielded by the   
sunglasses he wore.  
  
He grinned at her, quick and gorgeous."Morning Mina. Working already?"he asked as he mounted the steps of her home.  
  
She nodded, blowing a strand of hair that flew into her face."Uh-huh. I'm writing about how reefs today are in such poor shape because of widespread coral bleaching, sedimentation, disease outbreaks--whats so funny?"  
  
He couldn't help laughing at her, sitting there indian style on her chair, peering at him through her glasses, her hair messy and tied back by a rubberband, speaking of what she considered her religion. And looking absolutely beautiful."You. Always working."he leaned back against her porche railing, crossing his strong arms over his chest.  
  
"Its not work to me, its life."agitated, she pushed her glasses up her nose when they slipped down."And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I brought you something."he stepped forward and before she could anticipate him, he swept down and laid his lips warmly on hers."Miss me?"  
  
She shoved him away, stood."No. Were not like that anymore. So what did you bring?"  
  
Not the least bit discouraged, he took out the small letter that had arrived for her at the research facility."Here, this came for you today."when she reached for it, he held it back, smiling at her."Gotta kiss me for it."  
  
Shaking her head, she removed her glasses."Keep dreaming. Hand it over."  
  
"Nope. You heard the conditions."  
  
"Fine."she leaned toward him, and was a breath away from his lips when she managed to snatch the note and dance away, smacking into the porche rail."Ouch. Anyway, ha! Nice try."opening the letter, she took out the note inside and began to read it.  
  
"You know Mina, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Not for one moment."he trailed a finger seductively down her back, somewhat annoyed when she didn't shiver as she had done in the past."How about we go skinny dipping today. You know, like the good ol' days."  
  
Ignoring him, she read the letter again, frowning. Putting her glasses back on, she read it again, confused with what it said.  
  
When she looked up she saw the water first, waves crashing against the sand, lapping at the surface. And as she watched, the waves seemed to grow higher, more violent, smashing now against the land and drawing higher, nearer.  
  
John looked back at them immediately, surprised and frightened."Come on, somethings wrong. We gotta get out of here. Must be a storm we didn't get."he took her hand and pulled.  
  
But she held her ground, watched the clouds gather in the sky, dark as night, watched the waves howl in a call only she could hear."Don't."the word came out as a whisper, heard only by her and the sea."Don't."  
  
John was shouting at her over the beat of the sea, pulling at her, when the water receded, drew back and calmed. The clouds disappeared, leaving the beach with only the sound of the roaring waves.  
  
She didn't see John's confusion, didn't see anything. Racing back inside, she began to pack her things.  
  
  
  
  
New Haven, Connecticut  
Yale University  
  
Amy Quinn sat in her office, going over reports and grading them, frowning slightly and concentrating on her work. She could hear the sounds of students laughing outside, talking, playing sports on campus, whatever they found to do during a break between classes. Her morning class, Molecular Biophysics and Biochem, had just ended, whereupon she had come back to her office to take a small break before her next class began.  
  
There was a knock at her door and she stopped reading one of her students reports, looking up and calling out,"Come in."  
  
The door opened and a young man came in, from the class she had just finished teaching. He was young, in his early twenties, with brown hair bleached at the tips from the sun, and golden eyes. She wasn't so old yet that she hadn't noticed most of the young women in her class eyeing him, whispering to each other, sighing when he walked by. She didn't mind this, as long as they did the work and kept there grades at an acceptable level.  
  
"Hello Sam. What can I do for you?"she smiled at him, gestured to a chair.  
  
She had remembered his name. A bonus in his mind, since he knew she taught several classes. Which meant she had probably been noticing him, as he had been noticing her. How could any man help but notice when they had an incredibly brilliant, and beautiful, teacher?  
  
"I was hoping we could have a word."he sat and gave her a smile that had melted many hearts. She would say yes, he thought. They were nearly the same age after all. She was only....two years his senior, just had a much sharper mind and had gotten a head start in life because of that brain. And he knew for a fact that she was single, had dumped some Professor she'd been going out with last week.  
  
She put her pen down, began arranging her papers into neat stacks."Thats fine. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Miss Quinn....Amy, can I call you Amy?"  
  
She nodded."Of course. I would actually prefer if you guys called me Amy, Miss Quinn makes me feel so old, but the school wouldn't like that."she dismissed this with a delicate wave of her hand. Even that one movement had his mouth watering.  
  
And because he couldn't hold it in any longer, he blurted it out with less finesse then he'd first intended to use."Would you have dinner with me Amy?"  
  
Her smile froze, faltered. She hadn't expected this. She had thought he was coming in to negotiate his grade, which was high, but could be higher. She knew how much he wanted perfection.  
  
Worried now and extremely uncomfortable, she decided to take this calmly and speak to him as a teacher would to a student instead."I'm sorry Sam, but thats against the universities policies. I am flattered, but I'm going to have to decline."  
  
Ego bruised by both the coolness of her response and the lack of interest, he spoke again, desperate."No one would know. We could keep it to ourselves."  
  
She lifted a slim brow, unaware that the simple gesture had his insides melting with lust."I'm afraid I'll still have to decline. I'm very much in accordance with the universites policies here and am responsible for setting them forth as well."giving her attention back to the reports, she began reading the one she'd put down."If thats all Sam, I have work to do."  
  
No one had ever flicked him off so carelessly, so precisely. And no one had ever left him so sexually frustrated in a long time.  
  
He wasn't sure what it was about her that captivated him and several other men in her classes. Perhaps it was the calm, lovely face, or the small, flashing smile, or the crisp blouses, skirts, and little black heels she wore that made her legs look long and gorgeous. Whatever it was, it was driving him crazy.  
  
He was opening his mouth to try again when there was a knock and Professor Smith stuck his head inside. He was smiling, glanced briefly at him, before looking to Amy."Am I interrupting?"  
  
She stopped reading, looked up and smiled politely."No, not at all. Sam was just leaving."  
  
Professor Smith was the guy she had been dating up until last week. The guy was rich, smart, and a slick, handsome bastard. He knew why she had gone out with him, it was obvious. He'd heard most of the females there sighing over him, enrolling in his classes just to sit in the front and gaze at him.  
  
Resigned, he stood, picked up his backpack."I'll see you tomorrow in class, Miss Quinn."  
  
"Have a good day Sam."feeling a bit guilty, she watched him leave, then refocused her attention."What is it Smith?"  
  
"Busy tonight?"he strode around her desk, ran a hand over her short, sleek hair.  
  
She didn't move away. They had been officially a couple last week, and even though she had ended the complications of that relationship, they were still lovers."I'm afraid so. I have enough work to keep me tied to my desk for days."she noticed the envelope in his hand with her name on it."Did I get something?"  
  
"Hhhmmm? Oh yea, here. Just came for you. Maybe I could come over and help you out."he leaned in, nibbled at her jawline.  
  
Enjoying him, she broke the seal and took out the letter, going over the small, handwritten note. Confused, frowning, she stood and walked away from him, going to stand before the window in her office.  
  
"Something wrong?"he followed her, slid his arms around her.  
  
"I think....I'm not sure....."she heard the screech of it before she saw, both of them looking up to look out the window and watch as the wind began to blow fiercely outside, papers of students flying, the trees bending with the force of it as people began running for cover.  
  
"What the hell?!"alarmed, Smith turned and raced out of her office to see what was going on.  
  
She lifted a hand, trembling, and pressed it to the glass as the wind swept up into a screaming howl, searching for its mate."No."it came out as a whisper, from a throat gone dry."Don't, please."  
  
And she watched, with dull horror, as the wind obeyed and died away.  
  
  
  
  
New Orleans, Louisiana  
  
In a city where summer broiled and parties ran well into dawn, Serenity Lyons felt at home. She'd visited New Orleans before, during Marti Gras, had partied, gotten drunk, flashed her breasts for beads or just for the hell of it, and lived on Bourbon Street for days. She'd met men, had slipped into an alley and had raw, passionate sex while several people laughed, drank, and partied around them. The worst she'd done ever had been one night when she'd had sex with three different men. But she hadn't been wasted enough to not use protection on each one.  
  
Amused with her thoughts, she went out onto the balcony of her hotel room, dressed in a thin, white robe with only underwear beneathe. Her latest conquest, a dark, large man she'd met the night before at some bar on Bourbon Street, slept on, wasted by the pumping sex they'd had well into the night. He'd been a handful, she mused smugly. And God he'd been huge inside her.  
  
Work had brought her here this time, as it had all the other times. She loved when they wanted a story on this city, loved coming and having a grand time. Not that she didn't have fun wherever she went. She'd been sent to Africa last month, had met a photographer out there and had sex in the back of his jeep. That had been fun and interesting.  
  
She noticed a man on the street below stop to stare up at her. He was handsome and lanky in build. Not at all guilty because she had another in her bed, she kissed her fingertips, blew it to him, watched him grin.  
  
A knock came at her door, and she left him with some regret. Walking through the bedroom and to the door, she opened it to a young man, the bellboy who'd brought her luggage up days before. Cocking her head to the side, her silvery hair sliding over her shoulder, she   
studied him. Twenty, twenty one. And not bad. But she had an age limit on who she took to her bed, after all.  
  
But that didn't mean she couldn't flirt, especially when he was blushing all the way to his neck.  
  
"Something you want?"she leaned on the wall, let her robe fall open and allowed him to see her slim, perfect body.  
  
He swallowed, held out an envelope."This came for you today, Miss Lyons."  
  
She took the envelope, let her fingers trail along his hand."Thank you. Hhmm, well. What would you like for a tip?"she leaned forward, watched his eyes drop down to her breasts.  
  
"N-no, t-tip."he stuttered it out, his face turning even redder.  
  
She laughed, long and throaty, unaware how quickly the blood drained from his head and into his groin."I'll give you one anyway."she touched her lips to his, enjoying him when he froze, relaxed, and finally responded. When his hand came up to rest on her bare hip she eased back, nipped his bottom lip."I'll give you more next time sugar."and with that, shut the door in his face.  
  
Pleased with herself, she opened the envelope, read the print, and felt something inside her shatter.  
  
The roar of it echoed in her head before she knew it. Smelling heat, she went out onto the balcony once again, watched as a small shop across the street caught fire, and smoke billowed into the air.  
  
Hearing the call and seeing herself, she spoke softly."Cease."it came as a command, but she knew it heard."Stop now."  
  
And watched, without surprise, as the fire hissed, sparked, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
Mayo, Ireland  
One Week Later  
  
She stood waiting by the beach, where she knew they'd met for the last time so long ago. The memory of it was vague, as were many things, but she understood what had happened, and she knew it been left to her to bring them back. She'd been the one to remain, the only one to stay and wait.  
  
It was a warm morning as the beach wind swept up the rise and teased at her dark, long hair, her dark eyes watching the surf, the tide as it teased at the sand, only to draw back, then return once again. This land, this place, had been waiting for them for sometime. It was time they came back.  
  
And she knew they would. She knew her letters would open something in them, something they had either embraced early in life, rejected, or denied. The call was strong, a vow they had made so long ago under this dark sky, filled with the twinkling stars and the magic of there past.  
  
Just as she had waited, the others had waited as well. And the waiting would come to an end, she thought as she watched a car pull up at the top of the beach, park, and a tall, dark woman step out.  
  
The first to arrive, she mused, watching her watch the sea, remaining by the car as if considering whether or not to come down. The call was greater and soon she was making her way down the sandy hill, toward her. The first to arrive and the first to face her destiny.  
  
She waited patiently until she was standing before her, her brown hair tied back into a long, streaming ponytail, her green eyes cutting across to study her suspiciously."Raicheal? Raicheal Donovan?"the tone was hard, equally suspicious as the eyes.  
  
"Aye, I'm her, but call me Raye. And you'd be Lita Flanagan?"  
  
Lita squinted at her against the sun."Yea thats me. Whats this about?"  
  
"I'll explain what I can when you've all arrived."  
  
Lita opened her mouth to demand an answer, then saw the other woman glance up toward where she had parked her rented car. She looked back, saw two more cars pull up together, one behind the other, and two women step out of each one. Her writers eye quickly assessed them; one with short, dark hair and a calm face, the other with silvery hair, a knockout face and killer body. She watched a fourth car pull up behind them, watched a tall, slim blonde woman climb out, then look down at a piece of paper she held in her hand, as if making sure she had followed directions precisely. When she saw the other women, she studied them a moment, then slammed her door and followed them down the hill.  
  
Raye waited patiently, watched them come down the hill until they stood together, eyeing one another curiously.  
  
"Which one of you is Raicheal Donovan?"Serena asked, staring at each one. There was something about them that reminded her of something past, a shadow in her mind.  
  
"I am."Raye watched them all turn there eyes toward her."And welcome home, my sisters."  
  
"Ok, enough. I want to know whats going on right now."Lita's voice was impatient and deadly."I was having a nice little vacation in Acapulco when you interrupted with your wierd letter. So I want to know what the hell this is right now."  
  
"Still impatient, I see. I'll tell you what I can, then all of you may decide what you'll do with your future."Raye turned back to the crashing   
waves, glanced back at Mina."Have you felt a connection with the water Mina? Have you heard the call of it, even when your beneathe it?"  
  
Fascinated, but nervous, she shifted, shoving her hands in her pockets."This is highly irregular, but yes, I have."  
  
"And you Lita. This earth, the mother, have you felt power from it, reaching out to you?"  
  
Lita's eyes narrowed, but even she couldn't deny it."How the hell would you know that?"  
  
"The air, this breeze. Can you hear the song in it, hear whispers on it Amy?"  
  
Amy glanced about, then looked back at her."I've heard something, I've felt something, yes."  
  
"And the last."Raye faced them again, looked into Serena's smoky eyes."The heat, the scorching fire, the hissing passion you can't deny. Have you felt its cry for you?"  
  
Serena studied her, glanced at the other women."Everyday of my life."  
  
"And have you all answers for this?"  
  
"No, but I got a feeling you do."Lita eyed her narrowly."You gonna spill it now?"  
  
"Long ago, very long ago, the four of you represented earth, water, air, and fire. In this land, you lived together, lived as sisters."she watched them take this in."And were feared for what you each posessed. No one knew you had these powers, of course, or you would have been killed instantly. When the fear became too great, when each of you had loved and lost, you decided it was time to leave."she gestured to where they stood, what surrounded them."Here, you made a promise, cast a spell, that you would return to one another, and the men you had each lost. Or given up."she added, looking at Serena."Its why you stand here now, its why you couldn't turn away from a simple letter sent to each of you a week ago."  
  
They were silent a moment, staring at her. Lita broke the silence.  
  
"Your crazy, you know that? I can't believe I hauled my ass across the world just to listen to some crazy ladies rantings."but she was shaken beneathe, because the moment she'd entered Ireland, she'd felt the power begin to grow inside her.  
  
"You know this is true. You can each feel it inside, can't you?"  
  
Mina glanced at Lita, then back at Raye."I feel something, but I'm not too sure I want to know what it is."  
  
Amy nodded agreement."I've been aware of this most of my life, researched on it, but never imagened this."  
  
"You two were always ready to accept, and to trust."she flicked a glance over first Lita, then Serena."It was you two who were prone to arguing every step of the way."  
  
"All right, fine. So what now? You've told us our family history. Are we supposed to stay here now and pick it up again?"Lita lashed out.  
  
"You may do whatever it is you like. I did my part, I formed the circle once again. Its up to each of you to keep it."she was quiet a moment."I have a home here. Your each welcome to stay for as long as like with me."she turned and began heading up the hill.  
  
Amy and Mina glanced at one another."I want to know more."  
  
Mina nodded."Me too."without another word, they raced after Raye.  
  
Lita blew out a breath, kicked up sand."Bull. This is a load of bull. And why haven't you said anything?"  
  
"I'm debating with myself. Perhaps its in our best interest to go with her, to remain and see what this is about."she shrugged carelessly, her long, silvery hair blowing gently in the breeze."I'm on assignment here now anyway."  
  
"Shit. Well....why the hell not? Its a nice place to do my work too."she jerked a thumb at the retreating figures."Guess we should go catch up."  
  
"Guess we should."  
  
  
  
  
They went home with Raye, to a large home two stories high, painted white and blue and very pretty. There was a picket fence surrounding the yard, with a garden off to the side that looked to be well tended. A car sat parked in the driveway, and the only sight for miles was green hills and land.  
  
They each parked there rented cars and stepped out."You have a beautiful home."Amy commented as she took out her cases from the car.  
  
Raye nodded."Thank you. Tis my husbands families home, but they've all gone and moved. So its ours now. You can all come inside, bring your things and I'll show you each to your room."  
  
As she walked up the path with the four women following, Mina asked her,"Were you that sure we would stay?"  
  
"I was that sure of all of you."she opened the door and let them in.  
  
Once they'd set there things in there rooms and gone back downstairs to have a cup of tea that Raye invited them to, they settled comfortably at her kitchen table while she bustled about.  
  
"You know, you look familiar."Serena said to Mina, watching the blonde woman take out a pad and paper and begin scribbling notes.  
  
Mina stopped, looked up at her and nodded."So do you, but I don't think we've met."because she was having a hard time seeing what she was writing, she began patting her pockets in search of her glasses. She found them and slipped them on.  
  
"Hhmm."Serena studied her, tapping her fingers on the table."Wait. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Oh. I don't even think I introduced myself."she put the pad and paper down, held out a hand to Serena first."Mina Ryan."  
  
Serena took her hand and shook it."Serenity Lyons, but please call me Serena. And I think I've placed you. Andros Island, barrier reef system, head Marine Biologist. Am I right?"  
  
Beaming, Mina nodded."Thats me. And I know you too. Your a photojournalist for National Geographic."  
  
"Right. And how about you two?"she turned to Lita and Amy.  
  
"Amy Quinn, Head of the Arts and Science Department at Yale University."she shook hands with them both.  
  
When Raye placed pastries on the table Lita picked one up, bit into it."Lita Flanagan."and left it at that, knowing her rep would do the rest.  
  
Mina stared at her, goggled."Lita Flanagan? THE Lita Flanagan? Wow, oh wow. I've read all your books."  
  
Lita smirked slightly."Yea? Thanks."   
  
Serena cocked a brow and Lita could see that one gesture alone was dangerous. The woman was so gorgeous it was unbelievable."Lita? I thought it was Liberty Flanagan."  
  
Lita bit into the pastry again, shot her a glare."Its Lita. Never liked the stupid name Liberty."  
  
"How did you manage to get Lita out of Liberty?"Amy asked her, also taking a pastry and thanking Raye.  
  
"Made it up myself. Anyway, I know a little about you too."she said to Mina."And I thought it was Minerva Ryan."  
  
Mina blushed, pushed her glasses up her nose when they slipped."Yes, that is my full name, but I don't like it either."  
  
"Minerva huh?"Serena studied Mina's glasses, watched how she scribbled notes and mumbled to herself."Suits you."  
  
"So you work at Yale?"Lita turned her attention to Amy."You must be smart."  
  
"Smart enough. Its a bit hard with the students though. They either try and take advantage that I'm only a tad older then them, or they hit on me."remembering Sam, she sighed and shook her head."It becomes very awkward."  
  
"Hit on you huh?"Serena grinned, leaned on the table."Sounds nice."  
  
Just then a tall, large man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the kitchen, stopped at the sight of the four of them, and froze. He looked quickly to Raye, then relaxed when he remembered who they were.  
  
"So they came."he studied them each, admired Serena a bit longer then the others."I wasn't sure they would."  
  
"I told you they would."Raye said as she poured boiling water into cups.  
  
"And I'm glad I did."Serena went into automatic purr, letting her eyes wander up and down."So who exactly are you?"  
  
"Jack Donovan, this gorgeous woman's husband."he replied, going to Raye and kissing her gently.(Note:he's basically Jediete, but I changed his name because I don't like the name Jediet. So keep that in mind!)  
  
Serena winced, immediately dropped the flirting bit."Whoa. Sorry. My mistake."one thing she never did was poach on other women's men.  
  
"Its fine."Raye smiled assuringly at her."Ready for tea?"  
  
"Bring it on."she placed there cups in front of each of them, watched Amy, Lita, and Serena sip and sigh.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Most Americans tend not too."  
  
"Those would be the idiot americans."Lita stated, sipping more before picking another pastry.  
  
Mina stopped taking notes of what had happened so far."Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."she quickly reached for her cup, hit her hand against it and toppled it over with a splash.  
  
"I'll get it."Raye went to the sink to wash off a towel and bring it back.  
  
"No, no. My mess, I'll get it."she took the towel and began drying it, sloshing tea onto the floor as she worked.  
  
Lita watched her and couldn't help the grin that came."Your a nerd, aren't you? And a clutz."  
  
"To the core."she agreed, getting on her knees to wash the tea she had spilled on the floor."I've never been otherwise."when she attempted to get up and rapped her head against the kitchen table, all of them burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
  
Park Avenue, New York  
  
Kenneth Moore walked through the silent halls of his parents home. This was one of the many places he'd spent his childhood growing up. Of course, there had been several places to go and be when you were as rich as his family, but he'd only ever felt peace in one place.  
  
Ireland.  
  
Both his mother and fathers ancestors had come from there, his grandparents, and so the love of the land and been instilled into his parents as well. Growing up as a child, he'd taken several visits there and had always felt compelled to stay, to wait. Wait for someone.  
  
But of course he never had.  
  
Years had gone by since he'd last gone. If he remembered correctly, the last visit had been when he was twenty one, and his heart had ached so much, and with such a longing for something he couldn't see, he'd left on the third day. Escaped, was more like it. He hadn't returned since.  
  
But in the past months it had been bothering him, a constant throbbing in the back of his mind. He'd attempted to push it away, had attempted everything to ignore the sensation. But it had remained constant and fresh.  
  
He'd decided the night before he would return. Whatever he'd been waiting for last time he'd gone, years before, was there now. He knew it. He could feel it. And even though that should have spooked him, he wasn't the least bit afraid.   
  
He was ready to follow whatever it was that called.  
  
He needed to speak with his mother and father before he left. He couldn't leave without a word to them. His mother would worry, as only a mother could, and his father would become angry.   
  
He found them having lunch together in the dining room, laughing softly, his fathers large hand over his mothers. After thirty five years of marriage and one son, they were still as in love as they had been the day of there wedding.  
  
"See the yankees last night?"he spoke as he walked in, went to his mother and kissed her cheek.  
  
His father grinned, slapped his hand on the table."Damn sure I did. Knocked the socks off the Angels."  
  
"I think they got it this year."he sat down next to his mother."I came to say goodbye."  
  
His mother frowned."Where are you going darling?"  
  
"Ireland. Mayo, Ireland. Been a while since I've gone."he took her hand, squeezed."Its calling me back."  
  
She softened, pleased that her son had inherited such romance from the country both his parents loved."Then you should go."  
  
"When are you leaving?"his father asked.  
  
"Today. In a little less then two hours. I just wanted to stop by and tell you guys, say goodbye."  
  
"How long will you be there?"  
  
He was quiet, thinking of what he could find, what he'd waited for."However long it takes."  
  
"Then we wish you well."  
  
"Thanks. I'll take care of what business I can from there. Any calls, emergencies, I'm taking my cell, call me on it. I'll try and keep in touch with my phone and by e-mail."he checked his watch."I have to get going. I'll call you guys when I get there."  
  
"Take pictures, lots of them."his mother sighed deeply, imagening the country."Its been so long since we've gone too."  
  
"I will. I'll be at the cottage I bought a couple of years ago, I'll have the phone system reactivated so you guys can call me."he kissed his mother again, nodded to his father."I'll see you guys."  
  
"Take care."  
  
And as his famalies concord flew over land and sea, taking him home, he dreamt of a woman with wild, brown hair and green eyes, waiting silently, sadly, for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: many things are explained in this chapter about the four elements and what happened to them years before. I based the story line loosely around Nora Roberts Three Sisters Island Trilogy(I highly recommend those books) but mainly Charmed(I also recommend watching that show, its great!), just to let you all know. Also, I basically made up the way they cast spells, the way they conjure there magic, and what they each posess. I did a bit of research on the Wiccan way of life, but not too much since this is kind of my own style. And also, if you know anything about Ireland then you'll know faerie stories are told there, but my stories will be different from them. You'll see in the future what I mean. In this chapter each of the others(Amy Mina and Serena's)men are mentioned or hinted at. Pick up the hints and you'll be able to figure out who each of them are. So please read and review!  
  
  
*****  
~Earth~  
Here, on earth these emerald eyes,  
Spirit and growth reach to the skies,  
Forest and Mountain inside of me,  
Star of the North I call to thee,  
Spirits Green and Night of my birth,  
Come to me, For I am Earth.  
  
by: SailorPerfect c 2002  
*****  
  
  
Beyond the Emerald Earth  
Chapter 2  
  
Lita woke the next morning in her room, confused for a moment because she was shivering under the thick blankets. Yesterday morning   
she'd woken in Acapulco, with the warm air blowing through the doors she'd left open from the balcony, happy and satisfied next to Mr. Muscles, the man from the pool. They'd had some memorable moments together, she thought with a lazy smile.  
  
But she wasn't in Acapulco anymore, she was in Ireland. Mayo, Ireland. In a land where everything seemed so familair, in a place that had seemed to settle something inside her like no other place in the world ever had.  
  
She'd done her share of traveling. Wherever her next plot for a murder would take place, she would go to get a feel for the country and the people. But no matter where she'd gone she'd been restless, bored, and with a feeling of wanting to leave before she was even settled.  
  
It worried her that she was happy here, in a place where you didn't see civilization for miles.  
  
She rose, showered and dressed, then went downstairs, where Raye had made breakfast and left it out for them. By the looks of it, the others had bee up and into it and left very little for her. But since breakfast wasn't her meal, she settled for a cup of tea that she gulped before heading out to the front yard.  
  
Raye, Mina, Amy, and Serena all stood outside, looking out across the countryside, each one looking beautiful in warm clothes they'd donned. Raye was speaking of the small town nearby, where her husband owned the hotel and went everyday. She spotted Lita, smiled, and motioned her over to them.  
  
"My father owns the local pub also."she was saying as Lita approached."He loves running it, he does. I never had a care for it. I've waitressed there my entire life, but its to belong to my brother, who isn't here now."  
  
"Where is he?"Mina asked, pushing at her long, blonde hair when the wind blew it in her face.  
  
"In New York, with some cousins of ours. He's been there for two months now, visiting and getting a feel for city life."Raye studied Mina, who was still pushing at her hair."He'll return one day soon, I know it."  
  
"Well enough talk, lets go take a look around."Lita spoke up, curious to see this place of limitless land."You say we lived here, tell is where we lived and why we left."  
  
They began to walk, Raye heading for the town two miles away with them beside her."Are you sure your wanting to know?"  
  
"I think I'm ready."Lita snapped back, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Well then."Raye decided to begin with Lita, since she would have to face what was inside her and what was coming very, very soon."Its like I told you all yesterday. You were like sisters, you shared magic and history, shared happiness and your sorrows. But the day came when the fear of what you each were came, and the suspicion of everyone who lived here. It happened to each of you, one by one."  
  
She looked at Lita, who's green eyes were riveted on hers."You had a husband who loved you and who you loved, and a child. You were happy and content."she was quiet a moment, knowing that in telling Lita her past, several emotions would come to the surface with them."But then the fear came and some things can't be explained. It can never be known whats inside the heart of a man, and what pain comes with terror. He pushed you away from him, and from your child. He forced you to leave them both because he felt you were a threat to your child."  
  
Lita had almost known what she'd been going to say before she said it. Even though she'd never known, somehow she always had."It sounds like I had a nice past."  
  
"Your husband left to fight a war."Raye looked at Mina, who was no longer pushing at her hair, but letting it blow wildly around her."And he never returned. Some believed he didn't come back for fear of you and what you were, others believed he was wounded and died on his way back to you. The day he didn't come back was the day something inside you died as well."  
  
She turned to Amy, who knew before she spoke her story was next."You married for love as well and were happy and content. But when the fear came, you were suspected more then the others and because of this, your husband stepped in front of you and took the blame. He saved your life by giving his. His death, his sacrifice, took away from you like nothing or no one ever could."  
  
She watched Amy look away before turning to Serena."And the last."she made sure to look at her, watch her reaction."You fell in love with a man, deeply in love, but had only moments of time with him. He never told you who he was, never told you where he came from, only came to you, loved you, and left. When the fear of your sisters came and you watched people begin to die for something they weren't, you grew suspicious of the man you loved, suspicious because he never told you who he was and because he knew what you were. Mistrust that he could give you and your sisters away, and bitter fury that he never trusted you to tell you why he would never stay or marry you."she looked back at the bumpy road they had ahead of them, squinted at the sun that shone like a jewel."You all met on that beach, cast your spell, and vowed to return to each other again one day."  
  
They were quiet, absorbing what she had said."And you? What do you have to do with this?"  
  
Raye smiled at Lita's obvious suspicion."I've been the one to remain, the one to bring you all back."  
  
Lita didn't like what she had heard, didn't want to believe it was true."I hope you don't mind my saying this is a bunch of bull."  
  
"I don't mind. The truth is, I'd be surprised if you believed me without question."they came over the hill they'd been climbing, the town coming into view."There it is. You'll be meeting several people who've been curious to see all of you."  
  
"Its very nice."Amy commented, watching as people who walked about outside stopped to stare."And I can see we'll be creating quite a stir."  
  
"Oh yes, there's no doubt of that."Raye waved cheerfully to people staring at them, walked toward the pub."This is where I grew up most of my life."she opened the door and stepped back to let them in.  
  
The air inside was thick with laughter, the scent of ale, and the sound of the heavy, irish accent. The moment the women came through the doors everyone stopped to stare at them, seeing four legends standing uncertainly near the doorway.  
  
Raye knew what they all saw and was determined not to have the four of them find out exactly what they represented to the people here yet. She strode to the bar, leaned over it to kiss her father on the cheek."Hi Da."  
  
"Little Raye, I see you've brought your friends."Connor Brady, a tall, powerfully built man with thick, white hair and laughing blue eyes studied the four women, stopped and surveyed Mina longer."Will you be introducing me to these beautiful women?"  
  
"Da, this is Lita, Mina, Amy, and Serena."she motioned to each one as she said there names."They'll be staying with Jack and I for a bit."  
  
He nodded to each of them, leaned on the counter as he drew the makings of a guiness and winked at Mina."You look lost darling."  
  
Mina had been glancing about, her blue eyes wide, her hair in wild disray. It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her."Oh! No, no I'm not lost."she laughed a bit, smiled at him and had his heart falling neatly at her feet."I'm actually very overwhelmed by all this."  
  
"Is that the truth? I take it you've never visited Ireland before then?"he finished the order, gave it to his customer for the coin."Its welcome you are here."  
  
"Have a seat Mina, I think my father's taken with you."Raye pulled out a seat at the bar, held it while Mina sat."Don't you listen to any promises he makes either, the man's a known heartbreaker. Come along with me now."she said to Serena, Amy, and Lita."We'll find us a table and relax. If your hungry or thirsty, Clara will take your order."  
  
"Its so rustic."Amy whispered as they sat around an empty table, unaware of the older woman and man approaching them, staring at her."So different from anything I've ever seen. I-"she stopped, watching the woman with short, blonde hair and the man with dark hair and eyes come toward them."I think there's someone looking for you Raye."  
  
Raye turned and saw them, knew they weren't there for her."Ah yes, this is Bridget and Angus Byrne. They-"  
  
"We've come to introduce ourselves to this fine young lady."Bridget said, her clear eyes on Amy."And to sweep her away for a word. You don't mind, do you Raye? Of course not. Come along and have a drink with my husband and I."  
  
Amy, a little surprised, stood and took the older woman's hand."All right."she walked away with them, glancing back and smiling nervously at them over her shoulder.  
  
Lita tapped her fingers on the table to the rhthym of the music, watching a young boy play heatedly on some sort of drum."Thats a nice drum that kids playing there."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes."Its a bodhran, not a drum, and beautiful too. See the design there? Its a Celtic cross. Aiden has a way with the bodhran, he does."  
  
"What about the instrument the cute guys playing there?"Serena motioned to an older man, who had been trying to catch her eye since they'd come into the pub.  
  
"Ah, the Uilleann Pipes. A fine sound, isn't it?"Raye noticed the heated looks passing between them."Would you be wanting me to introduce you to Declan then?"  
  
Serena shook her head, laughed."No. He'll come to me."  
  
Lita glanced over at Mina, who laughed over something Raye's father was telling her."I don't think your Mom's going to like your Dad hitting on Mina."  
  
"She would have thought it amusing, if she were here. My mother died several years ago, when I was but a girl."Raye watched Lita's fingers still."Don't apologize, please. I remember only a few things of her, but good memories they are. As for my Da and Mina."she smiled fondly at them."They've felt a connection from another life perhaps."  
  
Serena shook her head, her silvery hair pulled back into a pony tail."This is all way too wierd. Especially those stories you told us of our past. I don't know about accepting all this."  
  
"You've all the time in the world to accept, or reject."she checked her watch, glanced up as the doors to the pub opened."He's prompt, I see."  
  
Lita glanced over at what Raye was now looking at, watched a tall man step inside, a man with thick, bronzed hair that shone darkly in the pub lights and golden eyes. He was dressed in a black coat and black trousers that reeked of money, his dark brows drawn together, sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw, with surprisingly sensual lips. He looked rich and pampered, like the type used to knowing he owned what he had and could obtain anything he wanted.  
  
She immediately felt a dark response to him inside.  
  
She watched him walk to the bar, looking out of place and lost."I think perhaps I'll go see what he's about."Raye stood and walked over to him.  
  
Serena turned to see what Lita was staring at, her eyes bugging at the site of him."Wow. Not bad, not bad at all."she glanced back at Lita, saw the glint in her green eyes."You know him?"  
  
"No. What makes you say that?"she watched Raye smile at him, begin to speak to him.  
  
"Just the look in your eye."she shrugged, watched Raye and the gorgoues hunk make there way over to them."Here he comes."  
  
"This is Kenneth Moore."Raye said to them, watching Serena flash a quick, flirtatious smile."This is Serena Lyons."  
  
Ken was amazed at how absolutely beautiful she was, smiling down at her."Its a pleasure."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine."Serena purred, deliberately flirting to provoke Lita."No one mentioned Ireland was full of handsome, strong men."  
  
"Well surprise."he switched his attention to Lita, watched her turn slowly and face him with the most exotic, sexy face and body he'd ever seen on a woman. He didn't think he could see, could speak, as her burning green eyes seemed to fill his vision.  
  
"Lita Flanagan."she held out her hand, watched those molten, golden eyes remain riveted on her."Something wrong?"  
  
"I....no."swallowing hard, he took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it to Serena and Raye's delight."Your an amazingly beautiful woman, Miss Flanagan."  
  
Annoyed, Lita jerked her hand back."Thanks. Raye, where's that waitress? I'm just a tad hungry here."  
  
Raye sat back down."Have a seat, Ken. We've just arrived ourselves here."she motioned to Clara, who took the signal and began to make her way through the maze of tables.  
  
"Thanks."his eyes were still on Lita, who was pointedly ignoring him."So Lita, are you the murder-mystery writer?"  
  
She turned and looked down her nose at him. Usually when she felt an immediate attraction for such a gorgeous man she acted on it, but for some reason she couldn't get past an anger inside that had come the moment she'd looked at him."Yea thats me."  
  
"I've read all your books. Very interesting the way you put a mystery together."he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from her, at the sharp green eyes, the slashing killer brows, the tempting lips that were now thinning into a straight line."But I'm sure you hear that all the time."  
  
She flicked a glance at him, away."Yea I do."she blew out an annoyed breath when the waitress Clara finally got to them."Its about time. I feel like we've been waiting for days. At least thats one thing that reminds me of home, the slow ass waitresses'."  
  
Raye watched Clara's light eyes fill with hurt. The girl was knew and was working as hard as she could, but Raye knew Lita was right."I'll be helping you then Clara. Peak hours rounding and you'll be needing it."she stood, nodded to them."Order what you will, I'll be working if you need me. When your done, take a walk around the country and come back here whenever you like. We'll head home together later tonight."she headed for the kitchen.  
  
Ken shook his head at Lita's sharp tongue, still admiring her looks."Whats on the menu today?"  
  
Clara smiled at him, a young girl of twenty who immediately felt a flutter in her heart at the sight of such a handsome man."Gammon steaks with whiskey sauce, Watercress soup, and some of our own Irish Apple Cake. I'd recommend the soup, people have been taken with it."  
  
Serena studied how entranced Ken was with Lita and decided to back off for a bit."I think I'll just take a walk."she stood, smiled at Lita's fierce glare."I'll be back later."  
  
As she sauntered away, several male eyes followed, as well as Clara's envious gaze."I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life."  
  
Lita snorted."Whatever. I'll have a steak, well done, and the Watercress soup. With a beer."  
  
"And for you?"she was back to admiring Ken, who tore his eyes from Lita to smile at the girl.  
  
"I'll have the same please."once she was gone he turned back to her."I know we just met, but why do I get the impression you don't like me already?"  
  
She huffed out a breath, speared him with a look."Whats a city boy like you doing here?"  
  
"This is where my family comes from. I've been here before, just not for years."he cocked his head, smiled slow and with enough   
sensuality to have Lita's insides tightening."Besides, I could ask you the same thing."  
  
She tossed her hair, unaware of how the simple act had his mouth watering."Writing a new book and I wanted to get a feel for the setting. And I was invited here too."  
  
"Raye told me."  
  
"Do you two know each other?"  
  
"We remember each other from my last visit, years ago. Ten years, to be exact. She was dating Jack at the time and already in love."he smiled over at Raye, who now wore an apron and stood holding a tray at a table nearby, speaking with a family and laughing."We were friends before that as well over the years. I've known her basically all my life."  
  
Lita liked the sound of his voice, smooth, cultered, and undeniably sexy."I just met her yesterday."  
  
He glanced back at her, brows raised."Really? She spoke of you as if you were an old friend. Then again, Raye's always been able to accept people very quickly."his eyes took a slow survey of her, her snug fitting jeans and green turtleneck that seemed to bring out her eyes, the wild hair that hung loosely about her shoulders."I'm glad I came when I did. Any sooner and I would have missed you."  
  
And he knew, in that moment, what had been calling him back.  
  
Clara came with there drinks, putting them on the table and lingering enough to flirt with Ken."Are you from New York, then?"  
  
He turned his attention to her, blissfully unaware of the growing crush the girl had developed on him."Yes, I am."  
  
"Grand city, that. I've always wished to have a visit myself."young or not, she was a woman who had experience in flirting, using that now as she trailed a finger along his arm."Perhaps I could show you around while your with us here."  
  
He glanced at Lita, who was sipping her pint and ignoring the exchange altogether."I know my way around. I was actually going to invite Lita for a tour. I remember a few things, here and there."  
  
He didn't see Clara's face fall."Aye, thats a good idea. I'll be back later with your food then."still hoping to catch his attention, she walked away, swinging her hips suggestively as she went.  
  
He didn't so much as glance at her departing back."How about it? I could show you around."  
  
"She was hoping to show you around herself, and let you into her pants after."Lita remarked, amused because a man a few tables away was trying to catch her eye.  
  
He stiffened, both by the remark and by the man she was currently smiling at."You have a way with words Lita, a very rude way with words."she turned slowly to look at him."You shouldn't talk about that girl that way."  
  
"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. You don't even know me."she snapped, then relented, realizing she was acting like an unreasonable bitch."All right, fine. That was pretty crude. But she was flirting with you and putting her back into it, not that you noticed."  
  
"I was too busy flirting with you and putting my back into that."he reached across the table and took her hand, darkly pleased when the man who had been eyeing her saw the act and backed off."Perhaps after our first lunch together we could take a walk around."  
  
She looked down at the large hand that rested lightly over hers."We'll see how I feel."  
  
Raye came over just as Ken opened his mouth to reply, smiled and fisted a hand on her hip, the tray she carried tucked under her arm."How are you two getting along then?"  
  
"I'm taking Lita for a walk after our lunch."he replied, watching Lita's green eyes narrow.  
  
"That has yet to be seen pal."she shot at him.  
  
Raye laughed."Ken's a handsome rogue Lita, and has already set some hearts to fluttering."she looked meaningfully at Clara, who was unloading an order to a family nearby, but casting glances at Ken under her lash's."You'd be smart to catch him up before anyone else does."and what that said, left them to take an order.  
  
Ken couldn't help the grin that came, even when Lita glowered at Raye's back."She's right. I'm a hard find."  
  
"Yea right."she watched Jack walk through the pub doors, dressed in a button up shirt he had rolled up to his forearms, his arms strong and tanned beneathe them."Now thats a catch."she nodded toward him as he walked up behind Raye and caught her in an embrace, everyone in the pub looking on.  
  
Ken turned and looked at them."Jack's a good man. He always has been."  
  
"I believe it. The guys gorgeous and completely in love with her."because Ken's hand was making her own become damp, she pulled it out from under his."Why don't you ask the waitress for a walk?"  
  
"Because its not the waitress I'm interested in."he wanted to reach out and brush at her hair, at that wild hair that seemed to beg for his attention, but Clara came bearing there food.  
  
She layed it down on the table, brushed against Ken purposefully."Enjoy your lunch then and if your needing anything else, you've only to shout my name."  
  
"And I bet you'll hear it, seeing as how fast you work."Lita bit out, cutting into her steak and aiming a daring look at the girl.  
  
Clara stiffened, taking her hand away from Ken's shoulder."I apologize for the wait, but I'm new yet. I've only been doing this for a week now."  
  
"Excuses don't get the job done."she chewed on the steak, amazed at how delicious it was.  
  
"Your doing fine."Ken reassured, then paled when she dimpled and put her hand cozily on his shoulder once again."I think that family over there wants there order taken."he pointed out, hoping to make her leave.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, noted he was right."That they do. Enjoy your meal and I'll hope to see you in here again, my handsome american."  
  
When she was gone, Ken let out a long breath."Ok, so you were right on that one."  
  
"Men are idiots and can't see whats right in front of them."Lita said matter of factly, taking a drink from her pint.  
  
"Thats not true. I'm seeing you and your right in front of me. "he winked at her when she looked at him."I hope your not seeing anyone, otherwise I'll have to give him a run for his money."  
  
She stopped eating, put her knife and fork down to slap her hands on the table and lean across it toward him."No I'm not seeing anyone,   
but I WAS sleeping with someone just two days ago."she said sweetly.  
  
He cocked a brow."I think 'was' is the main word. And if you can say that easily that you were sleeping with him, that means he didn't mean anything to you."he sipped his pint, watched her over the rim."Which gives me the advantage after all."  
  
"Listen stud, if I want you then I'll have you. If I don't, then....."she picked up her knife and fork and began cutting neatly into her steak again."Then you won't mean shit to me."  
  
"Thats interesting. Thats really interesting. I'm going to have a hell of a time putting that to the test."and going back to his meal, he didn't see her cast a curious look at him.  
  
Once they were done she reluctantly agreed to the walk he had bothered her on most of the meal, going to Raye first and telling her she would be back later. With a smug smile, she had nodded, wishing them well, with Jack grinning widely behind the bar as he worked the taps beside Connor. Tossing her hair at them, she had strode out of the pub.  
  
They started out walking out of the small town, Lita keeping a safe distance from him."So what do you do for a living?"she asked grudgingly, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
He didn't reach for her, knowing she would pull back if he did. So instead he tucked his hands into his coat pockets."I took over for my father, although he still helps me out with our business from time to time. Now he's more interested in spending time with my mother and going on cruises or going up to our cabin in the alps."  
  
She stopped walking to stare at him."Cabin in the alps? Wait a minute, wait a minute. New York, Kenneth Moore.....Moore Enterprises?!"  
  
He nodded, basked in her shock and his own pride in his legacy."Thats right."  
  
"Holy shit. I didn't know.....I mean, I could tell you were a rich boy, but I didn't think you were THAT rich."it was a huge shock to her, not that it changed her thoughts or feelings toward him. She had tons of money herself, but still...."So you build all those really cool malls, theatres, hotels, and stuff like that?"  
  
He made sure to sidetrack a dip in the road, taking it as an opportunity to move closer to her."Yup. All the cool stuff. Impressed?"  
  
She sniffed."It just means your loaded."  
  
"Extremely loaded."when she laughed he took her hand, pulling them both to a stop over a hill, Ballintubber Abbey sitting mysteriously in the distance."Do that again."  
  
His bronzed hair was wind blown, his golden eyes glinting in the sun as he looked down at her, his expression completely serious. The intensity of his eyes was frightening, as well as the feeling that they had done this before, in that very spot."Do what?"she asked quietly.  
  
"Your laugh. It seems as if I've been waiting years, hundreds, to hear it."he brought his free hand up and brushed it across her cheek, mesmorized by the swirling green of her eyes."Don't you feel the same way?"  
  
She could feel herself melting inside and that alone made her take a safe step back from him. No man had ever made her feel that."No, not really. Look, your kind of freaking me out."  
  
He dropped his hand back to his side since she'd backed away."Freaking you out because you know exactly what I'm talking about?"before she could snap at him he shook his head, removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders before she could protest."Go ahead and take it. Your cold."  
  
"If this is some sort of white knight move, those don't work on me. But it doesn't mean I won't take your coat."she pushed her arms into it, decided to go along with the change of subject neatly."Whats that over there?"she pointed toward the distant shadow of the abbey.  
  
He turned and squinted against the sun, deciding to let the subject pass. For now."Oh, Ballintubber Abbey. Its the only royal abbey remaining in Ireland and its over 780 years old."they began walking toward it again.  
  
"Wow. Thats pretty cool. You don't have to pay to get in do you?"  
  
He turned and gave her a disgusted look."Its not like america here, where you have to pay for everything. The Irish are a people who thrive on tradition, on the old ways, although they've modernized there way of living considerably. If a histoical monument stands, then its welcome to anyone, no matter who they are."  
  
"Touchy guy, aren't you? Anyway, you can't blame me for asking. I AM used to paying for everything."  
  
"That just makes it even sadder."he watched the wind blow her hair softly about her shoulders, watched her toss it back and spoke without thinking."God your gorgeous."  
  
Enjoying him, she angled her head, cocked one of those killer brows at him."I think I may consider you after all."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I would have brought you around either way."  
  
"Now I like that."she stopped walking to move close to him, put a hand on his chest and let it slide down the crisp shirt he wore."I like confidence in a man. Makes me want to get dirty."  
  
"Honey, I've got enough confidence for ten men."his arm was up and around her, drawing her up tightly against his chest."Feeling dirty?"  
  
Annoyed, she shoved at him."If I want your hands on me, then I'll tell you. Otherwise, keep them off."  
  
"Your only delaying the inevitable."  
  
They strolled near the Abbey, but Lita shook her head when he asked if she wanted to go inside. So instead he led her back toward the beach, where the sun was setting slowly, the sky in a rage of colors.  
  
"Time flew by faster then I realized today."she remarked, huddling inside his coat against the onslaught of the wind.  
  
"Thats how it is here. You don't need clocks or schedules to go by."he sighed deeply, closed his eyes and drew in the sensation of peace filling him. He'd never felt so at ease in his life, unburdened by the demands of his company that plagued him daily. He sensed she had to do with that.  
  
"I've never had that. Living day by day without schedules, I mean."just the idea made her shudder."I need to always be doing something. I can't just sit around and let everything fly by."  
  
"Thats an....interesting way of looking at it."he studied her."Would you have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
She slid him a look."No."she said flatly and without hesitation.  
  
He took a moment to gather his pride and currently bruised ego."Are you busy?"  
  
"Thats none of your business."she spoke pleasantly, aware he was now staring at her intently.  
  
"Fine. Tomorrow night then."  
  
"No."chuckling, she took off his coat and handed it back to him, even when the fierce icy wind made her shiver."I'll see you around."she turned and began walking up the beach, back the way they had come.  
  
He struggled with himself, the ferocity of wanting to follow her nearly overwhelming him."I'll come to you."he called out to her.  
  
She merely waved absently at him in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she got back to the pub, she opened the doors and was greeted by the blasting of music, and by the sight of several dozens of people dancing, drinking, singing, and eating merrily inside. The tables that had been only half full when she left were now packed, bodies pushing together, cups clinking loudly in toasts. Some were tourists, most were Irishmen coming in for a pint and a good time after putting in a hard day.  
  
She spotted Mina behind the bar, taking orders and filling them. Completely taken back, she pushed through the crowd and shoved a place in front of the bar, waiting for her to look up and see her.  
  
"I didn't know you were a bartender."Lita shouted over the noise, watching her easily build a guiness.  
  
Mina shrugged, her long blonde hair floating carelessly down her back."I'm not, but I'm a quick learner. Connor taught me while you took a walk with that guy."she handed the order over, took the coin for it and began another set."Nice looking guy too."  
  
She shrugged, spotting Connor toward the middle of the bar, Jack at the other far end."Its busy, isn't it?"  
  
"It is. Connor warned me it would be, but I wanted to work."her eyes, a brilliant blue in the pub lights, took a quick survey of her."You look different."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably."We barely met yesterday and your already telling me I look different?"  
  
"I believe some of what Raye told us and I feel already like I've known you guys for a much longer period of time then just two days. Don't you?"  
  
"Not really, I mean, this is just to wierd. I don't see how any of us could have power or something."  
  
"We'll see about that. Amy and I talked earlier and we want to test that out tonight. After closing of course. Raye's willing to help, although she warned us she doesn't posess any power herself. I say knowledge IS power, right?"  
  
"Your such a nerd."and roared with laughter when Mina tripped over a rag she had dropped earlier on the floor, dropping a guiness she had just finished making.  
  
Lita expected Connor to grow angry and tell her she was fired or something, but he merely smiled indulgantly, walked over and began picking up the mess."Mind my end of the bar, darling."was all he said.  
  
Mina did so until he was done, smiling adoringly at him when he kissed her cheek before returning to his end."He's great, isn't he? And thats the fourth one tonight too."  
  
Lita gaped."The fourth one? Are you serious? Shit, your lucky the guy hasn't tossed you out the door yet."  
  
"He wouldn't do that. He's really a great guy."  
  
Lita watched her re-build the guiness, ran her tongue around her teeth."Kinda old for you to be hooking up with though, don't you think?"  
  
Mina almost dropped the cup again, managed to catch it on time."What are you talking about?"when Lita merely stared at her she turned red, fumbling for words."Oh. No, no, its not like that. I just....we just.....well, we just clicked, thats all."  
  
"Clicked. Right."she glanced over her shoulder, spotted Amy sitting at a table with the woman and man who had taken her earlier."Whats the deal with Amy and that old couple?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They adore her, which is a surprise since they hardly met hours ago."when Lita lifted a brow and glanced meaningfully at Connor, Mina flushed again."Ok, so its not that wierd. Anyway, they've been talking with her all afternoon. They left only for a little while to go home and take the call they said there son made to them every friday at the same time. Amy says there really proud of him, that he's an art dealer or something. I'm not sure, I don't really remember. I think she said his name's Gregory Byrne or something close to that."  
  
"Gregory Byrne? He owns Byrne Galleries."Lita studied the couple, impressed."Thats a hell of a kid they got there."  
  
"Anyway, Serena got back a little before you. She's on edge though. I think something happened while she was out walking. I didn't ask because she snarled at me when I just said hi to her."  
  
"She's high maintenance."Lita tapped her fingers on the counter a moment."Where is she?"  
  
"Over there, flirting with some guy. Talk to her, will you?"  
  
"I don't see how I could help, I hardly know her."when Mina merely stared at her, she hissed out a breath."Fine. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Muttering under her breath, she elbowed her way through the crowd of people, halted once by a tall, handsome man who asked her for a dance. Shaking her head, she continued on, finding Serena in the corner with the man who had been playing in the band earlier, the one who had been admiring her.  
  
"Hey, come outside for a minute."she shouted to her over the beat of the music and bodies.  
  
Serena tossed her hair."No, I'm fine here. Declan and I are getting to know one another."she smiled seductively at him.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, reaching out and gripping her arm."Outside. Now."and proceeded to drag her out.  
  
The moment they stepped outside into the moonlit night, Serena began to shout."Whats your problem? I told you I was fine where I was!"  
  
"And I don't care. Whats eating you anyway? Mina said you've been acting like a bitch since you got back."she said the lie without guilt, knowing thats what Mina had meant even if she hadn't said it out loud.  
  
"Mina doesn't even know me, so how would she know if I was acting like a bitch?!"  
  
Lita calmly studied her nails."Beats me, but I guess she was right. Your throwing a first class tantrum."  
  
Serena whirled away, stomped off a few paces, then stomped back."Whats with this country anyway? And whats with all of us?! I don't know any of you, I just met all of you yesterday!"  
  
"Same goes. Look Serena, I'm not too sure whats going on either. I can't answer that for you. Mina and Amy seemed to have accepted the whole thing really easily, but that doesn't mean I have either."  
  
Serena stopped pacing to stare at her, eyes that Lita could swear seemed to smoke in the night."I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you what happened this afternoon to me."  
  
Lita cocked her head."Do you? Well, I don't know why either. Why don't we start there."  
  
"It sounds as if I'm not the only bitch around here."  
  
"Your stalling."  
  
Disgusted, Serena gave up."Fine. I went for a walk, over that way."she waved absently in the direction she had gone."I don't know why, but I felt as if I knew where I was headed. It was so wierd. Anyway, I walked for a while, went farther then I'd planned, and I came to this hill, this hill in the land. It wasn't special or anything, but then it was. I can't explain it, I don't even really understand it myself."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"I stopped and didn't walk anymore. I couldn't. I felt like I should stay, just stay where I was. So I stood there for a minute and then I heard it."she paused for a moment, looking up at the night sky as she remembered."This music. It was coming from a flute I think, and it was so beautiful. So sad, yet so beautiful. I'd never heard anything like it in my life."she shook herself."So I looked around to see if I could find who was playing it, cause you know flute's don't just play out in the middle of nowhere unless someone's playing them."  
  
"So did you find who was playing it?"   
  
"I was about to go look when I saw this man come walking over the hill. He had his back to me so he didn't see me. He was....gorgeous Lita. Aboslutely, positively gorgeous. I'm not kidding, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life. He was tall, with these broad, strong shoulders, and a large body. I could only see him from a distance, but I could still tell he was built, and I mean BUILT. He had black hair, really dark hair."she was quiet a moment."Then it was like he...sensed me or something. He stopped walking, he turned slowly, and looked at me, right at me. His eyes were blue, almost black, and he seemed to get really pissed when he saw me."  
  
"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"No, no. He just seemed pissed, but he didn't even move to come over to me. Just stared at me with those eyes of his. Then I swear, and I mean I swear, he spoke to me. We were a good twenty feet apart and I swear I heard him talk to me."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Serena looked away, back toward the distant hill she had visited earlier that day."He said 'so you've come back.' Thats it. Just that. But thats not possible, right? It was almost as if he spoke to my mind, said it inside of me."  
  
Lita rubbed the back of her neck a moment."Thats wierd."  
  
"It was even wierder when he was gone after that. Just gone. Like he disappeared. I keep replaying it in my mind, keep thinking, did I   
miss something? Did he make a run for it and I didn't see? But thats just not possible."she shut her eyes a moment."After that I came back and I was so unreasonably mad. I couldn't help it. I was SO mad. He did that and I don't even understand why. I don't even know this guy."  
  
"I'm beginning to think maybe we should take what Raye's telling us seriously. Maybe he has to do with your past or something. Why else would he say that?"  
  
"I don't know."she sighed deeply."I feel better now. I didn't realize talking about it would help."  
  
"I'm glad it did."  
  
Serena looked at her then, really looked at her."You look different."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes."What, do I have a sign promoting it or something?"  
  
"I'm assuming Mr. Hunk did this. He's really a good catch Lita."  
  
"Better then the guy you saw this afternoon?"  
  
"No, oh no. No way. No guys better then the guy I saw this afternoon."she laughed at Lita's glower."Oh come on. Whats up your ass?"  
  
"Just like wierdo mysterio guy got you unreasonably pissed today, so did Ken. I don't know what it is, he just gets me on edge. Like I can't trust him, no matter what he says."she ran a hand through her hair, frustrated."I am attracted to him, no doubt about that, but I can't get past this anger I have."  
  
"I think your right Lita. We should listen to what Raye has to say."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was after midnight when the five women, Connor, and Jack finished cleaning up the pub. Raye had insisted they didn't have to, but they'd pitched in anyway.  
  
Jack drove them home in there Range Rover, coming to a stop in front of there large, two story home. He got out and had a few words with Raye, listening as she told him something. After a moment he nodded, kissing her gently before going into the house alone.  
  
She turned to the four of them."Are you all ready then?"  
  
"I don't see how you can ever be ready to do this, but lets go try."Lita muttered, the four of them walking behind the house to where the beach was.  
  
"Its dark out here. Are you sure we'll be able to do this, much less see what were doing?"Amy asked, the waves crashing behind them.  
  
"We've the light from the moon and Serena's strength."Raye motioned to a small stack of logs piled neatly on the beach."I left these here this morning, hoping I'd convince you all to come."  
  
Serena held up a finger."Excuse me, but what about my strength?"  
  
"Light the fire."Raye said simply, grinning when Serena gaped.  
  
"Light the fire?! Are you serious? I don't know how!"she took a step back from the logs.  
  
"Concentrate. You've no need to chant a spell. Imagen the fire coming to life."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Then there's no harm in trying."  
  
Because the four of them were staring at her, she attempted a moment in trying to light, imagening it springing up. But when nothing happened, Lita snorted with laughter.  
  
"Thats a real nice fire you got going there champ."  
  
Serena's eyes blazed."Why don't YOU try it? Its not as easy as it looks, especially when you've never known about it your entire life!"as she shouted, she'd turned her back to the logs and the others watched as it roared to life behind her, shooting well into the sky.  
  
She saw there eyes widen, turned to look, and stumbled back. Raye managed to speak beyond the shock coating her throat."Control it.   
You must control it!"  
  
The fire rose higher, causing them to back away from its heat."I can't."Serena whispered, the flames dancing in her eyes."I don't know how."  
  
"You do. Remember."Raye spoke ruthlessly, gripping Serena's arm and forcing her to look at what she had created.  
  
She stared at it, could swear she saw images through it, scenes of herself and Lita dancing around it, Mina, Amy, and Raye looking on. She saw them all laughing together, saw them all crying with heartache and pain with one another. And then, saw herself, taking control of what was inside.  
  
She reached deep inside, into memories and untapped power she had long since foresaken in another life, and controlled what she was.  
  
They all watched the fire lower, hiss and spark, then calm into a small glow. Serena blew out a long breath, shut her eyes a moment against the images she still saw.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?"Raye asked quietly.  
  
"Us. All of us. But different."she shook her head, her silvery hair looking almost red in the light from the fire."More powerful. Happy at first, then angry."  
  
"It always was one of your gifts."Raye rubbed a hand down Serena's back, smiled when her eyes snapped up to hers."The gift of sight."  
  
"I've never seen anything before."  
  
"Haven't you? Have you never seen images in a fire, any fire?"  
  
She had, but had always turned from them. She didn't realize it until that moment."Its just too.....wierd."  
  
"Its inside you. Look at what you created, and controlled."Raye gestured to the fire."You and Lita were always the one's to have the hardest time controlling it."  
  
"So now what?"Lita snapped, impatient."Do we just stand here and 'oh' and 'ah' over that fire? Or are we going to get to work?"  
  
"Calm yourself, Lita. Magic takes its time."  
  
"And waits for those who can control it, and respect it."Amy whispered."Its odd, but somehow I've always known that. Just like I've always known that even though people are born with power, they must accept its responsibilites."  
  
"And the law we lived by."Mina added."Bring harm to none. We lived by it and never hurt anyone, except ourselves."  
  
"HOW can you guys remember that? How?! I don't remember shit, I don't remember anything. I don't remember this guy I was married too and supposedly loved so much, I don't remember this life I had with him!"Lita shouted, pacing.  
  
"But you do remember the anger it left in you. You were ever a fiery one Lita, raging with emotions that no one could control. When he hurt you, it unleashed something in you that was almost violent. Not even you could hold it back, could make it stop."Raye put a hand on her arm, halting her pacing."Please. Just listen to me, then let yourself try."  
  
She vibrated with an anger she didn't recognize, an anger she'd had all her life. Struggling for calm, she blew out a breath."Fine. Ok. I'm sorry, go ahead."  
  
Raye nodded, stepped back from her."Magic exists in each of you, magic waits. Its waited quietly for hundreds of years, waited for its mistresses to return. Now that you have, it needs that final union. It craves the power you gave it, and the love and nourishment. When the four of you stood on this beach, you cast your spell that you would return to one another when the time was right. Well, the time is now right."  
  
Amy shook her head."I don't understand. I mean, I do, but what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"You must embrace it together. Stand with one another and call to it, accept it into your being completely. When you do, the circle will have been fullfilled and your destinies will begin."  
  
Lita held up a hand."Wait a damn minute. What destinies? I plan my own destiny, I plan my own future, so I sure as hell hope your not saying that the moment I go witchy someone else is going to take over."  
  
Raye sighed heavily."Thats not the way it works. You must trust me."  
  
"I trust you."Mina said quietly.  
  
Amy nodded."So do I."  
  
Serena was still gazing into the fire."I think I can do it."  
  
Not to be outdone, Lita sucked in her breath."All right. Fine."  
  
"You remember what to do. Now do it."Raye backed away from them, watched them circle the fire and slowly, reluctantly join hands.  
  
"Serena was always the one to begin a spell, and the one to close it."Raye told them as the wind picked up, the waves beginning to crash almost violently behind them.  
  
"Well, um. Christ, here goes."the words were on the tip of Serena's tongue, waiting as they had been for many years. Lifting her arms high, she felt the power tingle down, watched the stars above begin to glow."The circle diminished, the circle held us all, and here we return, ready to meet our call."  
  
Lita could hear it, could swear she heard the rumbling call of the earth as she too lifted her arms. Even as the fear came, so did the acceptance, and the feeling that her life had been leading up to this one moment."I summon the powers of Earth, cave of darkness, standing alone, the celebration of flesh and bone. The power of silence, rumbling call from the moment of my birth, come to me now, for I am Earth."  
  
Amy felt the wind tease the short cap of her hair, felt it circle her madly and reach toward the skies just as she lifted her arms."I summon the powers of Air, windswept meadow, breath of life, fantastic torrent removing strife. With clarity and the hail of cold, powers of the sky, here I hold."  
  
Mina could hear the echo of the waves inside of herself as she mirrored her sisters stance, deep in her being, and knew it called to her, like a lover long lost."I summon the powers of Water, rushing stream, vast, dark ocean, poetry of the soul in motion. With intuition, feeling, the power you give this daughter, come to me, I am Water."  
  
Serena threw her head back, felt the ripple of power already slithering over her, the fire building."I summon the powers of Fire, blazing flame, crackling fire, the quickened pulse of hearts desire. With energy, will, and heat, powers of mine, here I meet."she could feel it, really feel it, growing steadily inside, rising with the power consuming her.  
  
Gripping hands as the land screamed around them, they spoke together, shouting to be heard over the storm they'd built."As above, so below. As within, so without. Four stars in this place be, combined to call the fifth to me! Earth, Water, Air, and Fire, the power of our lives, we call to you now, the elements five!"  
  
Lightening split the sky and the earth trembled beneathe them, the waves overflowing behind them, the air surrounding them, the fire Serena had created rising high toward the dark sky. Power finally met, power finally came.  
  
And was absorbed by each of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
She still didn't know what to think, what to FEEL. God, she had felt too much on that beach, taken so much into her being she wasn't sure she would have been able to control it. The power had been inside her all her life, she knew that now, but it had been lying dormant, awakening only in small moments.  
  
Lita finally understood that that vow there ancestors had made had been for them to meet, for them to come together again, but also that until they did, the magic inside them wouldn't be freed. The vow had been powerful, must have been powerful to be able to hold for so long and to deny the elements they each had.  
  
After they'd formed the circle, Serena had closed it, the four of them dazed with the power there bodies had just taken. Understanding, Raye had briskly put out the fire, then led them back to the house, seeing each of them to there rooms.   
  
She sat alone on her bed now, still dazed and knocked back from what had just happened. She had called Earth. She had actually called to magic inside her. It was so hard to believe, but what was worse was that she could so easily accept it.  
  
And just as she knew a part of her had just been opened, she also knew that the past part of her life would come full force now. She would remember, and she would have to deal with it. She could already feel the pain and heartache she had experienced, and the anger, the vengeance it had left in her.  
  
Pressing her hands to her eyes, she undressed and turned the light off, settling under the covers. For now, all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning she woke late, with the sun shining brilliantly through her window. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and wondered how she could have slept in so late. Then again, after everything that had happened last night, she was surprised she hadn't slept longer.  
  
Not wasting any more time she rose, took a quick shower, dressed and went downstairs. She found Raye outside, tending to her garden, the house and land quiet around her.  
  
She went outside and joined her."Hey. I can't believe I slept so late."  
  
"Your body needed the rest. And its not just yours that was needin the rest. The others haven't risen yet either."she peered up at Lita, her dark eyes assessing."Aye, I can see it."  
  
"See what?"she ran her hand over her hair self conciously.  
  
"Your different now. You were different yesterday, after meeting with your Ken, but now the change is absolute. Things will begin with you from here on."she returned to her gardening.  
  
Lita stood still for a moment."What the hell are you talking about? And he is NOT my Ken!"  
  
Raye chuckled."You've forgotten what you and your sisters cast a spell for so long ago."  
  
She was about to reply, snap back, when the thought struck."We cast a spell to return, and to....."her voice drifted off.  
  
"And to meet the men each of you had lost."Raye stopped, dusted off her jeans, and stood to look at Lita."The spell has worked, it held and brought you back. Now its up to all of you to accept the rest."  
  
"I thought I made it clear I didn't believe in destiny. And just because some psycho ancestor of mine cast a spell doesn't mean I'm going to follow through with it!"  
  
Raye patted her arm sympathetically."Hard headed and extremely proud. Well, believe what you like, but in your heart you know the truth."  
  
When Raye bent and went back to her garden, Lita jammed her hands into her jean pockets."Why is this so easy for you?"  
  
"I've waited for all of you my entire life."was her quiet reply."I suppose knowing you all would come helped me accept it easily."she set aside a dead rose, continued with her work.  
  
Impatient, but knowing she was right, Lita knelt next to Raye and picked up the dead rose. Raye stopped to look at her, watched her cup her hands around the rose for a moment, then open them to reveal it, alive and beautiful as it had once been."So you've accepted whats inside you then."she took the rose when Lita handed it to her.  
  
"I've accepted that last night I called something that I'd craved all my life, and something that had waited for me as well. I've accepted that its inside me, but I sure as hell won't accept this destiny shit thats supposed to come along with it."  
  
When Lita, Amy, and Mina joined them, they took a walk, Raye waving them away as she remained kneeling at her garden.  
  
As they walked they remained silent, going over small hills and bumpy roads until Amy finally spoke."I don't think I'm going back."  
  
"What do you mean?"Lita asked sharply.  
  
"Home. Back to Conneticut. I can't, not after being here. I was never really happy teaching anyway."she commented quietly, her short cap of hair ruffled gently by the wind."I feel like this is my home, where I belong."  
  
"Ok, hold up. We've been here a total of three days and your already talking crazy talk."Lita shook her head."Must be something in the water."  
  
"No, I'm not joking. I really do want to stay. I was the Head of the Arts and Science department at Yale, and all I ever taught was science. I have a degree in art and I never used it. Well, only in private anyway."she turned to them, her usually calm eyes bright."I want to open a store, an art store where you can buy works of art of any kind. I want to paint, to open up that part of me that never had a chance."  
  
"And why didn't you ever give it a chance?"Serena asked.  
  
"Mostly for my parents. There both professors, you see, and the best there is. They teach at Princeton though."  
  
"Man, brains really runs in your family."  
  
Amy laughed at Lita's comment."Yea they do. But I'm so tired of using them for what I should, I want to use them for what I want too."  
  
"I think thats a great idea."Mina nodded, pleased."The store and everything. If your sure thats what you want."  
  
"I'm sure. I've saved some money over the years so I should have enough. Money isn't the problem anyway, its speaking with my parents about it that is. They'll object and they'll point out every flaw in the plan, try and make me see there way."she sighed for a moment, then shook herself, smiling brightly at them."But it won't change my mind. I'm doing this, I just need to talk to Raye and find somewhere to do this. I saw a space in town that was empty and up for sale."  
  
Lita laughed."Move fast, don't you?"  
  
Amy flushed, nodded."Well yes. But I am serious about this."  
  
"Thats good. I'm happy for you."Mina beamed at her, shoving at her hair as the wind blew it against her.  
  
Mina and Amy returned to go back and have Raye go with them to town to look into the space in town, Lita and Serena remaining behind. They walked silently, Serena leading the way, until she stopped abruptly, turning to look at Lita.  
  
Lita noticed her intense stare and stopped walking as well."What?"  
  
"Do you hear it?"she asked, her smoky eyes beginning to dart about, searching.  
  
Lita watched her, spoke carefully."No. Um....you ok?"  
  
"The flute. This is where I came yesterday and heard it, this is where its playing yet again! Don't you hear it?!"she was becoming desperate, pacing about, her voice rising.  
  
Normally Lita would have let her flip out, let her shout about, but things had changed in the past three days and she knew she wasn't the same anymore."Serena, stop it. Come on, were going back."she gripped her arm and began to pull her.  
  
"Why can I hear it? Why does it break my heart?"she whispered it as Lita dragged her away, neither of them noticing the tall, dark man that watched from the top of the hill, his eyes sad.  
  
They made it back to Raye's home, but not finding them there, went into town and searched out Raye in the pub, where she sat while Amy and Mina negotiated for the space across from the pub. Taking the signal from Lita, she followed them outside.  
  
"What is it?"Raye asked, shutting the pub door behind her.  
  
"Somethings wrong, and I mean wrong. Serena hears this flute play over that way by some hill, but I didn't hear it. Its really bothering   
her."Lita explained, unnoticing of how protective she already was of her.  
  
Raye looked at Serena, saw the misery there."A flute? Is it a sad tune?"  
  
Serena's eyes flashed up to hers."Yes! Its sad, very sad, almost as if someone's heart is broken and its coming from deep inside. Have you heard it?"  
  
Raye studied her a moment."No, I've not heard it, but I've heard of the legends. Pucks flute is what you've heard. Though only a select few have had the honor of hearing it. He doesn't allow just anyone to hear it."she smoothed a hand down Serena's silvery hair."Did it make   
you sad?"  
  
"Yes. How can anyone hear it and NOT be sad? It seemed to me like it was playing for him though."she whispered this quietly.  
  
Raye's attention sharpened, her eyes narrowing."Him?"  
  
"Some guy I saw walking over the hill. He was really hot, no, gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous."she shook herself."Almost etheral. Well, etheral, but wicked. Like only someone with power could have such looks."  
  
Raye was silent."You've probably seen some local farmer, thats all. They tend to walk the hills, wander about."  
  
"A farmer that hot? Wow, Ireland sure knows how to grow them."Serena shook her head."Anyway, lets go inside. I'd like a drink."  
  
"Go on, go ahead."Raye remained behind when Lita and Serena went inside, standing quietly outside the pub, feeling the icy wind of her home blow suddenly fiercely around her. Scowling because she recognized the warning, she snapped,"I've not said a thing to her and you can be sure I'll hold my tongue. Until her time comes, that is. Have a care with what tunes your Puck plays. She might recognize one sooner then should be."and tossing her hair, strode inside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken settled nicely into his cottage, where it sat quietly on a small hill, one mile from town. He'd had it aired out before he came, cleaned, and the phone system reactivated. Years before he'd built in an electric stove, upgraded the other appliances in the home, and basically turned it into a home where he could live for months and maintain some sort of sanity. There were three rooms in the cottage, with one downstairs, his office, where he kept his PC, hooked up modem, fax, printer, stereo system, all put neatly together on his desk. The room was completely set up for his work, whereas one upstairs was his bedroom, containing a large, king sized bed he'd bought specially, and the other room where he worked out, keeping his weights and bench presses.   
  
The cottage contained two bathrooms, one downstairs and another upstairs as well, both re-made by him also into a deep green that matched with the theme of the house. All in all, the cottage was extremely well equipped with state of the art equipment. Anyone walking in would immediately feel the class of the home, and the money that seemed to reek from it.  
  
He'd woken that morning early, been on the phone, returning messages to his secretary, going over memos that needed to be sent out, and the status of the latest theatre being built in New York. He'd been overseeing the construction before he came, had even put in some manuel labor beside his men, enjoying the fact that they hadn't known he was the boss, but one of them.  
  
After speaking briefly with his supervisor on the sight, he felt he was ready to go out and see Lita once again. If he didn't find her in town as he hoped, then he would just have to go to Raye's home looking for her. He'd allowed her to leave him yesterday, walk away without even a backward glance to him, but not again. Things wouldn't be so easy for either of them from here on. He knew it, could feel it.  
  
Last night, while he'd been sleeping, he'd dreamt of her, standing beneathe the twinkling stars and radiant moon, her arms high and her green eyes bright, Serena and two other women he didn't recognize standing around her. She'd been shouting, chanting, reaching to join hands with them as a storm had gathered and blown fiercely around them. And as he'd watched, her eyes had glowed, opening memories inside him he hadn't known were there.  
  
He'd woken, sat up breathless in bed, as the wind howled outside his window and trees beat mercilessly against the cottage. He'd seen in an instant a flash, of her so beautiful, but different, older, her features rounder and softer, holding a baby in her arms. She'd been laughing down at him, touching his golden hair, then had looked up, right up into his eyes.  
  
And the image had faded, leaving him in a room darkened by the night with the only the sounds of the storm outside.  
  
He'd known immediately that it had been a memory, not a sight into the future. But it had still confused him, left him restless for a large part of the night.  
  
Picking up his jacket, he slipped into it, grabbing his keys up from the kitchen counter and heading outside. He knew he could easily walk to town, but he chose to drive this time, slipping into his shiny explorer and driving the small bit. Once he'd parked and stepped out, he was almost sure he would find Lita here.  
  
He hadn't realized how much of the afternoon he'd taken up doing his work at the cottage, now noticing how the sun was just beginning to descend. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he walked to the pub doors and pushed through.  
  
It was already full, already lively and filled with music and laughter. Tables were full of people drinking and eating, musicians playing there lively music while people danced to it merrily. His eyes searched through the crowd, noting several female eyes trained on him as he looked. But the one's he most wanted to be admiring him were currently fixed on a man who was busy flirting with her.  
  
The anger and possesiveness was quick to come, but also the calm he was known for. Keeping a tight reign on the jealousy boiling through him, he walked through the crowd and to there table, immediately recieving there attention.  
  
Lita looked up at him, studied the intriguing gold eyes that were currently showing mild interest."Hey Ken."  
  
"Lita. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Oh this is Duncan. Duncan, Ken."she watched with some amusement as the men measured each other."You gonna sit Ken, or stand there all night?"  
  
"If I saw a chair I could sit on I would."annoyed because she was smiling at him as if she knew exactly how he felt, he decided to retreat. For now."I think I'll go to the bar and get a drink."nodding to them, he turned and made his way over.  
  
He got there, found a spot to lean on, then took pleasure in watching a lovely blonde work quickly and efficiently, if not a bit clumsily."Could I get a pint?"he shouted to her, watching as she looked up while building a guiness.  
  
"Sure you can, just give me a sec. Ken right? Ken Moore? I'm Mina Ryan."she smiled shyly, dimples flashing."Why aren't you with Lita?"  
  
"I find I enjoy watching beautiful blonde's work the taps much better."at her flush, he laughed."She's with some guy. Duncan."  
  
She heard the snarl in his tone and secretly smiled."So why aren't you over there giving this Duncan a run for his money?"  
  
"Thought about it and I'm still considering it. Maybe I will, maybe I won't."when she slid the pint in front of him he picked it up, took a drink."Why should I?"  
  
Because his tone had turned sulking, she spoke sharply."Unless you want her to take you seriously you have to fight. Or you can look like some simpering guy and let her have her fun with Duncan."  
  
Finishing his pint quickly, he slammed the glass down."I'm no simpering guy, I'll tell you that."turning, he marched back over to the table they sat at, where she was already leaning closer to him invitingly."Lita, lets dance."and gripping her arm, propelled her into the dance floor.  
  
He had her in his arms, held her there while moving the two of them as, almost as if on cue, the song turned slow, romantic."Nice. I think fate's on my side tonight."  
  
She slapped a hand on his chest, felt desire ripple through her when she felt the strength, the power beneathe."You got a lot of nerve."  
  
"It takes some to be able to get through to you."he shot back, pleased when her mouth fell open."So how about for now we just enjoy this?"  
  
"I don't do slow dances buster."  
  
"Sure you do. Your doing fine and with me to guide you, you'll do even better."he let his hand wander down to the small of her back."You feel good. Smell good too."he leaned down, sniffed at her neck.  
  
"Keep your hands at a respectable place."she warned even as she struggled not to arch like a cat into his hand.  
  
"They look nice together."Serena commented to Mina as she and Amy made it to the bar and stood, the three women watching them."He's so golden and she's so dark."  
  
"Very good looking as a couple. But I have a feeling she wouldn't like hearing that."Amy tilted her head, smiled warmly."And it seems as if he knows how to handle her."  
  
"Past experience, perhaps."Raye said as she joined them, a tray tucked beneathe her arm."Memories from another life."  
  
The three turned to stare at her."What?"Mina asked increduously.  
  
Raye laughed, her dark eyes dancing."There's destiny and magic here. Watch as it begins."  
  
And they watched, his golden eyes soft and dreamy, as Ken bent and nuzzled gently at Lita's neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 3~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm trying to fairly work on each of my fanfics. Its hard, especially with the new one that everyone loves. Anyway, here's the next chapter to this fic and I hope you guys like it.  
  
  
**Edited By Emily 1.04.03**  
  
  
*****  
~Earth~  
Here, on earth these emerald eyes,  
Spirit and growth reach to the skies,  
Forest and Mountain inside of me,  
Star of the North I call to thee,  
Spirits Green and Night of my birth,  
Come to me, For I am Earth.  
  
By: SailorPerfect c 2002  
*****  
  
  
Beyond the Emerald Earth  
Chapter 3  
  
"I have to go home." Mina mumbled it under her breath while the lively music from the pub pumped all around them. She, Serena, and Amy all sat together at a table in the kitchen, Lita still outside dancing with Ken.  
  
"Already?" Amy asked quietly. She had grown extremely close to Mina in just days, much closer then she'd ever grown to anyone else. She believed it had to do with there past life connection. "Couldn't you stay longer?"  
  
"Well....I'll be back. I think I'll be able to get my things together in a few days." When Amy just stared at her, she grinned hugely and leapt from her seat to hug her."I'm staying here! Like you! I can't leave now that I've found such a place!"  
  
Amy couldn't find her voice. "You're....you're staying?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, I'll keep my home in the Bahamas, just so I can go back to visit, but I belong here. Besides, I think opening this store will be a great idea. As long as we can bring in works on ocean life and promote the need to keep our oceans safe."  
  
Amy laughed and hugged her back."Oh I'm so glad!"  
  
Serena watched them, pleased the two had become so close in just a matter of days. "Sounds like you two have found home."  
  
They looked to her, Amy beginning to frown. "What about you Serena? Don't you want to stay here?"  
  
She sighed, rolling her shoulders. "I don't know what it is, but I DO feel safe and at home here, but also....watched. As if someone is   
watching, waiting for me. I can't shake the feeling." She shrugged. "You guys probably think I'm an idiot."  
  
Mina shook her head."No way. After last night, I don't think anything will ever surprise me again."  
  
Serena decided to pick the line as a change of subject."Have you two....well, I mean, have you tested them out?"  
  
"You mean cast a spell?"Mina shook her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder."I played with the water this morning."  
  
"Played? What does that mean?"  
  
Raye swung through the kitchen doors, going to the sink and dumping the empty plates and glasses she'd picked up. "And whats this? A private meeting? What would you three be speaking of?" She turned the faucet on.  
  
"This." With a simple flick of her wrist, the steady stream of water sprayed and splashed hazardly onto Raye, drenching her apron, shirt, and skirt that she wore. Mina immediately stood, horrified. "Oh no! Thats NOT what I meant to do!" She grabbed a thick towel and began   
drying Raye with it.  
  
Serena and Amy each burst out laughing, Raye eyeing Mina with an angry gleam in her eye. "Playing with water already, are you?"  
  
"I'm having trouble figuring out what does what." Completely embarressed, she looked up at Raye in guilt. "I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
Raye couldn't stay angry at her, not when she looked so guilty. Heaving out a heavy sigh, she shook her head. "You didn't have trouble controlling it before, as I remember."  
  
Mina stopped drying her. "I didn't?"  
  
"No, you didn't. You and Amy, the both of you were quick to learn it and control it. Give yourself time and patience, you'll find it comes to you." Raye, still wet, turned on Amy and Serena, who were still chuckling softly. "And you two. Perhaps one of you could help with this?"   
She gestured to her wet clothes.  
  
"We shouldn't. Magic has it's responsibilities." When the three women merely stared at her, Amy laughed and shook her head. "All right. Maybe I can help."  
  
"No, let me." Serena stood and went to Raye, standing before her in silence for a moment. Cupping her hands and holding them before Raye, she muttered a few words beneathe her breath and closed her eyes, concentrating on her task. They watched her clothes dry, watched the small puddle that had formed at her feet disappear as well. When Serena opened her eyes she was smiling. "I don't think I've ever felt such an exhileration in my life."  
  
"Amazing." Raye smoothed a hand down her now dry skirt. "You controlled it with such ease."  
  
"Yes, I did. I understand whats inside of me and how it is I can use it. I think I have my entire life."  
  
"It surprises me only because you had such a hard time before. The power you and Lita carried was filled with burdens, with a recklessness neither of you could ever trully control. Earth and Fire were always more potent, more passionate and traiterous." Raye gave her a beaming smile. "But it looks as if you have no problem with it at all."  
  
"Lita will." The words were out before Serena could stop them, causing the three women to narrow there gazes on her.  
  
"What have you seen?" Raye asked, taking her arm and leading her to sit back at the table where Amy and Mina were at. She settled with them. "Tell me what you've seen."  
  
"Its still hazy." She rubbed at her temples a moment. "Last night I built a fire and looked into it, and I saw things I never thought I'd see. She has anger inside of her, vicious anger filled with suspicion also. It was there hundreds of years ago and it has grown stronger over time. I don't think she even realizes it's there, or why." She frowned and recalled what the fire had shown, images she'd carried with her throughout the day. "Betrayal and sorrow seem to surround her. But the sorrow turns into this black rage....it's so huge, so out of control I'm afraid for her."  
  
They were silent, absorbing what she had revealed to them. "It comes from a past she was never able to let go of. Her husband, the man she loved, pushed her away with angry and bitter words. He forced her to leave their child. I believe that with love comes a sort of fear for those you care about. He-" Raye halted when Lita came swinging through the kitchen doors. "And whats this? Leaving our handsome Ken to fend for himself?"  
  
She waved her hand carelessly, but none of them could miss how flushed her cheeks were. "He's having a word with Connor over a pint. Men's talk." She settled at an empty chair, blowing out a breath. "He sure can dance."  
  
"I'll bet. Tell me Lita, what else can he do?" Serena raised a slim brow at her.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Reaching out and nipping a cookie from the bowl in the middle of the table, she began to nibble on it. "I still haven't decided if I'll let him take me out."  
  
"And why not? The man's taken with you." Raye pointed out.  
  
"Taken? Hmm, you must mean smitten." Serena teased, grinning when Lita glowered.  
  
"I'd say that he's hooked." Amy put in, giggling along with Serena and Raye as Lita glared at them.  
  
Mina, staring off into space, a dreamy expression on her beautiful face, shook her head slowly. "No, no. He's clearly and mutually attracted to you and wants to progress that into a deeper, emotionally involved relationship."  
  
Lita stopped glaring to turn and smirk at her. "You're so romantic Minerva."  
  
Mina blushed. "You mean I have an odd sense of romance."  
  
"I was thinking something along those lines too." Lita flicked a glance over her shoulder, then leaned across the table, closer to them. "He kind of freaks me out. There's times when I catch him looking at me and he's....I don't know, the look on his face is so intense. Then again, I shouldn't blame the guy for being wierd. I mean, look at me."  
  
"Your not wierd." Raye made a face at the word. "Never think that."  
  
"Well I'm not exactly normal." She polished off her cookie and reached for another. "We'll see if he deserves a chance."  
  
"Here they are." Jack swung through the kitchen doors, Ken right behind him. "There's my beautiful wife. Come here and give me a kiss, my lovely Raye."  
  
Raye blushed a deep crimson. "Jack, don't be so silly."  
  
"I cannot help myself. I have such a beautiful wife." He lifted her into his arms, ignoring Raye's gasp and grinning at the four women when they cheered him on. "I have a wish to dance with you, my Raye." And turning, disappeared back outside to where the lively music and more   
cheers greeted them.  
  
"Raye struck gold when she got him." Serena commented, the other three nodding there approval.  
  
"Hey, what about me? Am I invicible or something?" Ken took Lita's hand and pulled her up and into his arms. "Come on, lets get out there and show them what we're made of sweetheart."  
  
The moment they were gone, Amy and Mina turned back to Serena. "Will she be able to accept him? He IS her husband from the past, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he is. If she'll be able to accept him....only time will tell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was later that night that Lita finally relented and allowed Ken to show her his home, the cottage he'd told her he'd bought some years back. He took her to his car, a shiny, brand new truck that looked odd and out of place in such a quiet country.  
  
"Don't rough it, do you?" She asked after she'd settled in and he was behind the wheel.  
  
He flashed her a quick grin that had her insides melting. "Of course not. Now ask me if I've ever been camping."  
  
She laughed. "Yea right. That would be a joke."  
  
"Have YOU ever been camping?"  
  
"Maybe." She didn't mention she'd trudged through a rain forest, a jungle full of wild animals, or climbed the highest mountains just for the   
thrill of it. The earth had always seemed to cry out to her and now she understood why.  
  
"Here it is." He pulled into the drive, shutting off the engine and quickly coming around to help her out of the car. "What do you think?"  
  
"Looks nice in the dark." She shrugged and followed him up the drive. "Ask me again when I can actually see it."  
  
"Blunt, aren't you?" He opened the front door, stepping back to allow her in."Welcome to my home, Lita Flanagan."  
  
The moment she stepped through the doors she felt something shift inside of her, something dark and violent seemed to want to emerge. Struggling with herself and her new found powers, she took a deep breath and concentrated on centering her thoughts and emotions.  
  
He came in after her, shutting the door behind him and switching the lights on. "Whats wrong? You don't like it."  
  
She glanced about, still confused with why she felt such a sudden anger and resentment. "Its nice. Cozy."  
  
"Which is exactly what I wanted it to be." Pleased because she had seen what he wanted her to see, he ushered her to the couch in the living room. "Sit down. Tea or coffee?" He was already going into the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee. Black." She would need it.  
  
She listened as he bustled about in the kitchen, the sounds he made strangely fading until she heard nothing. The room seemed to be tilting around her, the air turning humid and causing her to gasp for breath. As the world revolved about her, she heard it then, a slithering of evil, a call to her heart's suspicion and desire's, a whisper of promise and a revenge she had sworn long ago. She could feel the anger, vicious anger filling her heart, and was unaware when the air snapped about her, whips of electricity coursing through the empty room.  
  
"Lita?" Ken came back into the living room and was immediately met with an overwhelming sense of evil, the room so stifled with it he could barely breathe. But when he saw her, sitting on the sofa, her eyes half closed and her chest heaving for breath, he forgot about it and quickly raced to her side.  
  
"Lita! Lita, what's wrong?" He shook her sharply, horrified by how pale and sweaty she was. "Lita!"  
  
The insideous whispers were still echoing in her head, black promise's, tempting her and filling her with an odd sense of lust for a   
sensation she couldn't see. And just as she felt a hand, dark and familiar, smoothing along the inside of her thigh, she snapped back to herself, bringing Ken's terrified face into view.  
  
"Holy shit." She brought a hand up and rubbed at her temple. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I think you fainted." He smoothed her wild hair from her face. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm all right." She didn't feel all right though. She felt confused and with a horrible desire for what those black promise's had whispered to her. "I just.....I think I should get out of here." She stood and made for the door before he could protest.  
  
"Wait!" He was just as quick to move, and was blocking the door before she could move to open it. "What's wrong? What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't do anything." That was the problem. She didn't understand what could have happened the moment she had stepped inside this small cottage. It seemed as if something inside of her had erupted, boiling with fury and menace.  
  
"Then stay." He took her hand in his, held it even when she attempted to jerk it back. "Please stay."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, deep golden eyes that haunted her dreams and made a suspicion inside of her rise when before it had been silent. How could she remain here when she felt so unsettled? When he brought out these emotions in her? She was still trying to gain control of what she had awakened inside of her; how could she control it when this one man brought out such a riot of emotions inside of her?  
  
"I have to go." She slipped her hand from his, only to have both his hands shoot up to grip her shoulders, to whirl her around to face him.  
  
"I let you walk away from me before...I won't let you do it again." He uttered the words softly, so softly she almost didn't hear them. But before she could think he had bent and taken her lips with his, silencing all protests and driving all thought away in one moment.  
  
She'd been kissed before. Of course she had...but never like this. She could feel him, so strong and frustrated by her, his arms holding her tightly, his lips moving insistently, one hand on the small of her back, the other coming up to tangle in her thick hair and hold her head to him. His body was bigger then hers, solidly built, seeming to move as a shadow over hers as he backed her into a corner, as he ravished her lips beneathe his.  
  
She couldn't gather the strength to push him away. She never allowed a man to kiss her whenever he wanted. She always kept the control in her own hands, always made sure to let them know when it was allowed for them to kiss her.  
  
But Ken.....he'd moved in before she could blink. And even now she couldn't deny him, could only clutch his shoulders, so powerful and hard, his body aggressive, pushing her smaller one into the corner of the wall. His head was moving over hers, his lips turning gentle, his hands soothing as they held her to him.  
  
An image came into her mind, a flash of an instant that she saw as clearly as the light of day. A child, so beautiful and small, a boy of golden hair and eyes, laughing as he ran to her open arms. She could feel the small body beneath her hands as she held him, could feel a strong surge of love course through her, so much love she was astounded at it. And as she held him, she looked up to see a man standing some distance away, another pair of familiar golden eyes that watched them together with love shining through them.  
  
But just as the image came so did the anger, the rage that filled her so quickly it seemed to take over her being. And the loving image faded, replaced by a woman weeping alone, and a man standing over her, his golden eyes once filled with love, now filled with suspicion and a twinge of regret.  
  
She broke away from him, but couldn't move from where he had trapped her. Her breath was coming out in quick gasps, his own matching hers as he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers, his hands sliding up and down her back. She wanted to leave, to bolt from the cottage, from the country, but couldn't find it in herself to shove him away.  
  
She felt his hand move to beneath her chin, lifting it so he could gaze into her eyes. His own were soft, dreamy, unnerving her so much she attempted to look away, only to have him force her gaze back.  
  
"Lita.....my God.....did you feel it?" his lips moved over cheek, gentle and filled with such a longing a shudder ran through her. "Oh my beautiful one.....where have you been? Where have you been?"  
  
Confused, she watched him, but he didn't seem to realize what he was saying as he nuzzled at her neck, burying his face and holding her so tightly she could barely breath."Ken?"  
  
"I've waited for you.....so long, for so long....." He moved his head enough so that his lips were against her ear, his warm breath fanning out across her neck and causing chills to run along her spine. "Lita?"  
  
She was trying to figure out if she should shake him, or simply hold him. "What?"  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
This time she did shove him, pushing away and ducking beneath his arm to face him. "Are you crazy? We barely met a few days ago! You can't decide you love someone in just one moment! You-"  
  
He moved quickly, gripping her upper arms in his hands and shaking her, causing her mouth to gape open in shock. "Don't tell me what I can or cannot feel. I know what's inside of me because its here." He took her hand and lifted it to his chest, settling it over the warm, steady beating of his heart. "It's right here, where you are."  
  
Her eyes shot up to his, a vivid, burning green that seemed to pierce inside his soul. "No....Ken, I can't-"  
  
He silenced her by laying his lips over hers until he felt her soften against him. "I understand, but I don't want you to push me away because your afraid. Give me a chance. Give US a chance."  
  
"I didn't come here looking for this." Her fingers tightened on the black jacket he wore, where his heart lay, open and vulnerable, beneathe her palm. "I didn't come here looking for any of this."  
  
He pressed his lips to her temple, smiling. "And I DID come here looking for you."  
  
She pushed back to look up at him."There are things you don't know about me." All that came to mind was her mother, the Earth.  
  
"I know that. Are you trying to scare me off?" He cocked his head, his eyes a brilliant gold that seemed to shimmer against the soft light surrounding them. "It's going to take a lot more then that honey."  
  
Suddenly furious, she shoved him away. "You don't even understand what I mean! I look at you and all I can feel is anger, an anger so huge I'm afraid!"she held up a hand when he moved toward her. "Don't. Just don't. You really don't know what I mean when I say there are things you don't know about me." She dropped her hand and moved forward, looking up at him with such an intensity he felt goosebumps rising along his skin. "I wonder if you would accept me if you knew....."  
  
"I would accept you no matter what." He spoke carefully, seeing a sorrow in her eyes that ripped at him.  
  
"We'll see." She turned and walked to the door, opening it and allowing the chill of the night inside. "I'll be seeing you Ken."  
  
He let her go because he couldn't bear the sadness he knew he had caused inside of her. He let her go because he knew he would see her again as soon as he could.  
  
But one day he wouldn't let her go again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's been acting like this all morning." Amy hissed it at Mina, who was busy going over the structure of the building the two women had purchased together in town, the both of them sitting together in Raye's kitchen.  
  
"Like what?" Mina asked absently, frowning over the compound as she struggled to picture where they could set things up.  
  
"Mina!" Amy's voice was in a low whisper, her usually soft eyes filled with impatience. "Will you stop looking at that and listen to me for a   
minute!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."she looked up, adjusting the glasses she had perched on her nose. "What is it?"  
  
"Lita!" Rolling her eyes, she motioned upstairs. "She's been in her room all morning, barking at anyone that comes knocking."  
  
Mina frowned. "Yes, I heard her typing all night. I suppose when writers feel the inspiration, they continue until it's all out."  
  
"I'm worried about her. She came back angry last night and just slammed upstairs. I think we should-" She was cut off when the door to the kitchen swung open, Serena and Declan walking through, laughing together.  
  
"Did you know she didn't come home all night?" Mina whispered to her from the side of her mouth.  
  
Amy's eyes widened just a bit, but she smiled warmly at them ."Serena, Declan. It's good to see you guys."  
  
"You guys too." Serena took Declan's hand. "We'll be in the living room."  
  
Once they had exited the room, Amy pounced on Mina. "ALL night?!"  
  
"All night." Mina confirmed. "Wild, huh?"  
  
"Very. I could never....but I do wish I could." Amy let out a heavy sigh, then suddenly snapped back to attention. "Oh! I almost forgot about Lita!"  
  
"Right, Lita. Um...I'm sorry to say, but Lita is way out of my league. The woman is so powerful, so...I don't know, I can't explain it." Mina ran a hand carelessly through her long, blonde hair. "I wouldn't know how to approach her."  
  
"I wouldn't either. Serena would." Amy glanced back at the doors the couple had left through. "I guess we should go get her and tell her if she could check on her."  
  
"Lets try." Mina stood and walked to the doors leading to the living room, halting in her tracks and turning a dark shade of crimson. "Oh dear."  
  
"What is it?"Amy came to stand next to her, her eyes widening at the sight.  
  
Serena and Declan were wrapped around each other, lips locked, eyes closed as they kissed with a passion that had the two women staring. Serena was up against the wall, Declan holding her there, one of her thighs wrapped about his waist as they ran impatient hands over one another.  
  
Mina quickly glanced away, her face red. Amy, pushing her aside, cleared her throat three times before the couple finally noticed they were in the room with them.  
  
"Could we have a word with you?" Amy asked politely, but when Declan remained by her side she pinned him with a meaningful look. "Alone."  
  
He excused himself, leaving the room and them alone.  
  
Serena ran a hand through her silvery hair, tossing it over her shoulder. "Come to lecture me? Or even look down your nose at me?"  
  
Amy and Mina exchanged puzzled frowns. "No. Actually, I wish I could have your wildness. I've never been able stay out all night, even when I was in high school." Amy said.  
  
Serena's smoky eyes snapped back to them, speculative. "Really?" She took a step toward them. "So you're not here to judge me?"  
  
"I don't see how we could. It's only fair you live your life as you please, just as we do." Mina pointed out.  
  
They could see how their words shocked the other woman. "Oh....well then, I'm sorry for being so rude."  
  
"Its all right. Serena, we need you to go up and talk to Lita. She's been in her room since she got back from Ken's last night, typing."  
  
Serena raised a slim brow."She is a writer, isn't she?"  
  
"Well yeah, but it's not that. If it was that.....I don't know, I can just sense its not about getting a book done. Something happened last night between them, but everytime we try talking to her she shouts at us to get out. I think the only one she would listen to would be you." Amy said.  
  
"She wouldn't willingly listen, I would have to shout at her also to get it through that thick skull." But she remembered what Lita had done for her only days ago, forcing the truth from her when none of the others could. "All right. But I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Thank you." Amy and Mina said at the same time, Serena merely snorting before heading for the stairs.  
  
She made her way to Lita's room, muttering under her breath because she knew she was about to have a battle of wills against the woman. She made it to the door and walked through it, not even bothering to knock.  
  
The room was dark, the curtains drawn to hide the sun that was shining brilliantly outside. The bed was untouched, Lita sitting at the small desk with her labtop before her, her fingers flying across the keyboard, her face set in concentration. She didn't seem to notice when Serena entered the room, or didn't acknowledge her presence.  
  
She marched to the windows and threw back the curtains, allowing the sunlight to spill inside."What are you, a vampire or something?"  
  
Lita turned, snarling."What the HELL is your problem? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
Serena tapper a finger against her lips, studying Lita."Well, your not foaming at the mouth. Thats always a good sign."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Is it that time of the month?" When Lita shot to her feet, her hands made into claws, Serena couldn't help the laughter that escaped. "Wow, they weren't kidding."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Amy and Mina are worried about you. Of course you didn't notice because your so busy." She motioned to the labtop. "Bad night?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Very bad night then." She went and settled on her bed, smoothing the covers. "Remember things you didn't want too?"  
  
Lita's eyes flickered, giving Serena her answer. "Maybe."  
  
"I don't know what's worse. Not remembering when you know it's right there, within your grasp, or having it come back to you in pieces. Which is it Lita?"  
  
Sighing in defeat, Lita plopped down heavily next to Serena."They say ignorance is bliss. I used to think the same way, but I don't anymore. Now that I've started to remember, I want to remember it all, just to get it over with. But I'm afraid too."  
  
Serena nodded."I don't blame you." She touched Lita's arm with a small hand. "Tell me about last night."  
  
"Last night."she sighed heavily, propping her chin in her hands."I went home with Ken. He wanted me to see this cottage of his that he'd built. We got there, went inside, then something changed. Something inside me moved. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear that something inside me just got so unbelievably pissed off that for a moment I couldn't even think straight."  
  
Serena stiffened, but when she spoke her voice was calm. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Lita stood and began to pace. "HE kissed me! He actually kissed me and caught me off guard!"  
  
"I see."  
  
Lita whirled to glare at her, her green eyes burning with fury. "No you don't see! I never allow a man to kiss me unless I WANT him too!"  
  
"And you didn't want him too?"  
  
The question jolted her, causing her to blink and grow silent for a moment."Well....I didn't want him too when he did."  
  
"Ah, so its when YOU want them too. And he chose the wrong time."  
  
"Its more then that." Lita sighed, running a hand through her wild mane of hair. "I remembered something. I remembered a little boy, MY little boy. Serena, I had a son."  
  
The sorrow, the joy and grief in her voice tore at her. Serena went to her, wrapping an arm about her. "And it makes you sad."  
  
"Yes, it does. It shouldn't because I can't even remember past that, but it does." She'd never been weak, she'd never allowed others to see her in rare moments of self pity. But with Serena, it just seemed natural. "Why does he make me so angry?"  
  
When Serena remained silent, Lita pulled back to look at her. "You know something. You know more then your letting on."  
  
"I don't know everything Lita. I've seen...images. Of us. But I haven't seen even what I want to see." When Lita continued to stare at her, she blew out a breath. "I'm not lying to you. Even what I see is limited. You have to understand it's not my time yet."  
  
"Patience has never been a virtue of mine." She rubbed at her temples. "Serena, we know the story up to the moment we cast the spell on the beach. We know that because Raye told us about it.....but what about after that? What about when we left to America and were on our own without Raye? What could have happened then?" She looked at the other woman, saw by the sudden confusion in her eyes that even she hadn't thought of that. "We were all so heartbroken, so in despair. How could we have comforted one another when we were all so confused, so vulnerable?"  
  
"I can't answer that. The fact is Lita, you'll be the first to remember. Your going to be the one to have that time come back to you before any of us."  
  
"That's comforting." Lita grumbled it, causing Serena to smile.  
  
"So.....is he a good kisser?"  
  
Lita shot her a glare."Not that its any of your business, but yes. He is."  
  
"How would you rate him, on a scale of one to ten?"  
  
"What, are we in high school?" When Serena continued grinning at her, she rolled her eyes in defeat. "An eleven."  
  
"Interesting. Must have really tied you in knots. Its going to be fun to see how this one turns out."  
  
Lita glanced back, looking outside the window of her room. She saw the countryside, so green and pure, with a sheen of fog settling across it, the sun trying desperately to penetrate it. This land was beautiful, filled with magic and hope, promises and memories. So many sights and smells that called to her, triggering things she had never realized slept inside of her.  
  
And Ken.....he was at the center of all of it. Desire and love were returning, but would she be able to accept it? Would she be able to handle the anger, the black rage that came with the feelings she had for him?  
  
Or would the evil that came with it take over? For her, only time would be able to tell.  
  
For now she would accept what she had become, and attempt to solve the puzzle of what had happened to them after they'd left Ireland together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 4!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter to this fic. I realize its really long and deep, but please do read it and enjoy it. Any comments send to my e-mail.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
*****  
~Earth~  
Here, on earth these emerald eyes,  
Spirit and growth reach to the skies,  
Forest and Mountain inside of me,  
Star of the North I call to thee,  
Spirits Green and Night of my birth,  
Come to me, For I am Earth.  
  
By: SailorPerfect copyright 2002  
*****  
Beyond the Emerald Earth  
Chapter 4  
  
She dreamt of her past that night, a misty dream of blurred images and soft voices, of power and pain that came to her and cut as deeply as a knife. In the dream she felt love and hate, suspicion and desire, all emotions that coursed through her and left her spent and confused. She seemed to be running from something, or running too, she wasn't sure. The endless power, the hunger for more, was a constant ache, a throbbing bruise that demanded her attention even when she struggled to ignore it. And suddenly standing alone on a beach, her arms lifted to the sky above, whips of lightening exploding about her, the wind ripping through her hair and snapping it in the air, she embraced the darkness like a lover, taking it in and allowing it to consume her just as a single bolt of lightening lanced through her from the roaring sky above.  
  
She flew up in bed, her hand going to her heart tripping madly inside her chest. There was   
a light sheen of sweat coating her skin, her pajamas sticking to her slight form as she struggled for breath. The quietness of the room wrapped around her, the silent sounds of the night seeming to press against her window and fight for entrance inside.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to remember what had been in the dream. But only emotions came to her, and the lightening that had awakened her. It was the darkness that worried her, an ever-present shadow that was sneaking into her and pressing at the thin line of control she was holding onto.  
  
Raye had said she had had trouble controlling the gift. What could she have done in her past to control it? How had she controlled it?  
  
Or had she ever been able to control it?  
  
The thought sent a violent shudder through her and she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. She had once been content to take this gift, proud to be able to consume it into her being, but the more the power grew, the more the shadows closed in and pressed heavily upon her chest. And the more the heartache and pain that had occurred in her past life returned, the more the coursing of revenge swept through her heart.  
  
She pushed her hair back from her face, tossing the covers aside and standing to pace the   
dark room. She had been here in Ireland for already two weeks, but the legacy she had once had was coming back to her full force, the memories shoving at her mind and heart for release. But she was terrified to remember. Completely terrified.  
  
Serena couldn't tell her what would come. She didn't know what would herself, even with her gift of sight. It seemed that only certain things she could see in the fire, but not what they wanted. Flash's of images of what had once been reflected in her eyes when Lita sat with her, watching her stare intently into the fire, but no answers of what both of them wanted were shown.  
  
She didn't know how much longer she could live this way. She knew the story, the basics, of what had happened between her and the man she had once loved, the man who had been her husband and pushed her away. She refused to believe Ken had to do with the tale, but a small part of her knew he was a key element, if not the center of her regaining the rest of her past.  
  
What could have happened to them in America? What had she done with all the rage, all the hatred she knew she had carried along with her? The heaviness of her sorrows, of her pains had to have been weighing down on her, but what had she DONE? Had they all lived happily together for the rest of their days? Or had the sadness, the misery, taken over and drawn them to madness? With power and responsibility came the threat of evil, of darkness. And with all of them in such turmoil, had that evil perhaps taken route in their hearts?  
  
Weary and exhausted from a restless night, she went back to bed, drawing the covers over her and struggling to shut out the thoughts that whirled inside. But it was a long time until sleep finally took her, dragging her back once again into an oblivion of mysterious dreams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raye was humming as she set the table for breakfast the next morning, preparing pancakes and bacon for her guests. She wanted to cook American meals for them, to make them more comfortable in their stay. She knew that each of them was content, but desperate to retain what they knew was within their grasp. Their memories of what had once been.  
  
She wished she could tell them more, could help them, but even her own memories were limited. She was lucky the spell had remained after the hundreds of years that had passed, preserving and pouring into her in her new life now. But she had known, even then, that it would. The spell Serena had conjured had been powerful, and steadfast.  
  
She stepped back and smiled at the pancakes, pleased with how fluffy and thick they had come out. Mina and Amy she knew ate moderately, but it was Serena and Lita who had the appetites. Even with the amount of food they each consumed, their bodies were still tall and slender, in perfect form.  
  
She turned just as Jack came into the kitchen, humming himself and reaching out to pluck a scone from the basket where she kept them." And how's my beautiful wife today?" he bent to kiss her, lingering over it long enough to have him shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm fine now. Jack, stop, they'll be coming soon for their breakfast." She pushed at him, smiling when he followed her to the refrigerator." Make yourself useful then and take me out some glasses."  
  
"I'd much rather play with you." He nuzzled at her neck, sliding his hands expertly down her sides.  
  
"Enough of that. Jack, I cannot believe you're wanting more after last night. Now will you-," she turned on him, meaning to be stern, but was caught swiftly in his arms and kissed hungrily, his larger body pushing hers back into the open refrigerator. The passion rose like a storm and she was quickly swirled into it, loosing herself in his deepening kiss, her hands lifting to spear through his thick, blonde hair.  
  
When he pulled back and began to kiss her throat, she moaned, opening her eyes slowly and meeting Lita and Serena's wicked grins.  
  
Color swept over her and she shoved at Jack's shoulders, hissing at him when he didn't budge." Jack! We have company!"  
  
She could feel his smile against her neck, jumping when one of his hands gripped her bottom and squeezed before he released her." All right, I can take a hint." He turned back and gave Lita and Serena pointed glares." And you two, couldn't turn back and walk right back out, could you?" he bit into the scone he had taken, leaning on the counter as Raye bustled about.  
  
"My, what a nice thing to wake up too." Serena was pleased with the obvious love between the couple.  
  
"And it would have been nicer if I'd been able to finish what I started." Jack checked his watch, swore softly." I've got to be going then, I'm running late already. I'll be home later darling." He went to Raye and kissed her, stroking a hand down her dark hair." Miss me, will you?"  
  
She smiled." Every moment your away." She promised before he left through the back door.  
  
Lita and Serena sat at the kitchen table, both already biting into scones as Raye prepared scrambled eggs." How long have you and Jack been married?" Serena asked her.  
  
Raye stirred at the eggs, smiling in memory." Six years now. But we've been with one   
another for ten."  
  
"Wow. You were young when you first started out, weren't you?" Serena studied Lita, who sat eating her scone in a kind of haze.  
  
"I was sixteen and Jack twenty two. My Da, he didn't approve to well of my seeing a man as old as Jack. But oh, how I had longed for him from the moment I first took a notice to boys."  
  
"Sounds to me like you noticed a man before any boys." Serena pointed out.  
  
Raye laughed." Oh aye, I did. But I did see others before Jack asked me. But when he did, it was over for me, and happily enough."  
  
"Would you mind if I asked a personal question?" Serena nudged at Lita, who merely stared at her.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Why haven't you and Jack had any children?"  
  
They watched her pause in scrambling the eggs, stand at the stove and lower her head. It was a moment before she spoke, and when she did her voice was soft, pained." We've tried. For years now....but something's wrong with me. The doctors say I'm young and need time, but I'm....I'm losing hope."  
  
Lita snapped out of her trance like state, turning to study the immense pain that was etched into the planes of Raye's pale face." Give me your hand Raye."  
  
Raye frowned, switching off the stove before going to her and giving her her hand. Serena watched with some curiosity as Lita took it, holding it lightly as she stared up at the darker woman. Raye could feel heat gather, a kind of sizzling at their touch, but her hand remained cool and safe in Lita's grip.  
  
Lita smile bloomed quickly, surprising her and the other women." You'll have one soon. Keep that hope."  
  
Serena grinned, watching as Raye's mouth dropped open in shock." Well, well. Just keep Jack busy then."  
  
"But....but I don't understand. The doctors....they said-"  
  
"Never mind what those idiot doctors said. Just give it time." Lita patted her hand gently, then went back to eating her scone.  
  
Raye sat heavily in the chair next to Serena's, pressing a hand to her flat stomach." Jack and I had given up hope. Tis a dream come true, this is. What will it be, you think?" She turned to Lita, her eyes bright with happiness.  
  
Lita held up a finger." I couldn't see that, I could only feel it. Don't ask me to explain, I don't understand it too well myself." The statement brought back the restless night she'd had, and she once again lapsed into silence.   
  
"Some things should remain a mystery." Serena reminded Raye, who huffed out a frustrated breath.  
  
"Your right, of course. But the waiting will be a pain to me." She stood and went back to the cabinets, opening them and taking out plates." I've made you all pancakes, bacon and sausage, and eggs. With orange juice as well."  
  
"Sounds great. Want me to help you?"  
  
Raye waved her off." Your my guests and I'll be seeing to your needs. Now sit and finish your scone."  
  
Serena obeyed, glancing over when Amy walked in, looking fresh and crisp in a white blouse and dark slacks." Morning Amy."  
  
"Good morning. How is everyone?" She didn't wait for an answer as she took the seat next to Lita's." I know I'm very happy and excited. I think its going to be a wonderful day."  
  
Lita cocked a brow at her." What has you so peppy this morning?"  
  
Not at all undaunted by the dry tone, Amy smiled brilliantly at her." The shop is coming along very well."  
  
"Another couple of weeks and it should open." Serena nodded, polishing off her scone, delighted when Raye placed a plate heaped with steaming food before her. She pounced on it with the enthusiasm of a starving woman.  
  
"It'll be something new for our town and welcomed as well." Raye paused when Mina walked in, looking miserably tired, lines of fatigue edging eyes as bright as the sky." Mina, are you feeling well?"  
  
She took a seat next to Serena's, rubbing at her eyes." I didn't get that much sleep."  
  
Immediately concerned, Raye went to her and placed her breakfast before her, stroking a hand over her sleek blonde hair." Tell me what's troubling you now."  
  
Lita turned curious eyes on her, watching the struggle on Mina's face before she scraped back from the table." I need some air." She walked to the back door and outside, brushing Lita slightly as she went.  
  
It flashed into her, an image of what was in Mina's mind and what worried and confused her. She struggled with herself for a moment, debating whether or not to follow and open her own troubles to the other woman.  
  
Compassion won in the end, her expression sorrowful as she stood and gazed longingly at the food Raye had just set down before her and Amy." I'll see if she's ok." turning, she strode outside.  
  
The cold hit her like a fist, the icy wind riding over her cheeks and bringing a small hint of color to the paleness in her face. Burrowing inside the jacket she had put on that morning, she glanced around, noting the sun was high up in the sky, shining brilliantly and chasing the last chill the morning had left. But the wind that felt like a thousand needles of ice was still sweeping through the hills, causing her to shiver inside her jacket.  
  
Lita pushed back at her hair when it blew into her eyes, trudging around the house and to the garden, where she found Mina pacing through, muttering under her breath and frowning deeply. The anger and distress was there in her movements, but also the confusion with the first real memory and insight she had received.  
  
She had never realized how difficult it would be to take a first step in this direction. She hadn't wanted to tell any of the others about her dreams, dreams that plagued and annoyed, and let them see this weakness. But she knew that sooner or later she would be forced to reveal what was occurring in her mind because even she knew she would have to one day face it.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked the distance between them, stopping at the gates that led into the garden, watching Mina pace." Your going to wear out the ground if you keep it up."  
  
Mina whirled to face her, her long hair swinging into her face." I'm thinking. I'm...."unable to find words, she fell silent.  
  
Lita sighed heavily, kicking up dirt at her feet." Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"I just.....I couldn't." Mina's voice was tight, strained." Tossing and turning a lot. You know how it goes."  
  
"That all?"  
  
Mina was quiet, then quickly nodded." Just a bad night. I think I'll take a quick walk." she turned to go.   
  
Lita let out a sound of frustration, calling to her," So you think he's hot huh?"  
  
She froze, turning slowly to face Lita, her eyes wide." How did you know?"  
  
Lita shrugged." You brushed me and I felt it." she cocked her head, smiled." He gave you a restless night, didn't he?"  
  
When Mina didn't answer, Lita rolled her eyes and began to pace in the garden herself." If you can't trust me, us, how the hell are we supposed to help you? We form a circle, whether any of us likes it or not, and we have to learn to accept one another or else we won't be able to help each other when our times come." She stopped, a fierce scowl crossing her features." Well? Did he or didn't he?"  
  
Mina shook her head, but reluctantly walked back to her." I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I've never dreamt of him, of anything like that before. He was..."she paused, remembering the gorgeous man who had whispered words of love to her, foolish words in a language she had known in another life." I don't know what to feel. Happiness, misery. But why should seeing someone I don't remember make me sad?"  
  
Lita lifted a slim brow." You don't remember him? Bullshit."  
  
"All right, so he struck a memory or two, but nothing clear." She jammed her hands into her coat pockets." I asked Amy if she's...remembered anything, but she said no. Not one vision, not one thing." When she looked up the fear was there, and the anger Lita knew all too well." Why should I be remembering and you guys not?"  
  
Lita held up a hand." Slow down. Who says I'm not remembering?"  
  
Mina stared at her." You mean you....you've remembered?"  
  
"Bits and pieces. Its coming faster, and a lot harder then I had expected." She ran a hand through her hair, pacing to the far end of the garden." I don't know....I don't know if I'll be able to handle remembering. To be straight forward, I don't WANT to remember. I'd be happier if this whole thing blew over." She stopped and gazed out at the hillsides, as green and clear as gems." But its not that easy. It won't be, for any of us."  
  
"What have you remembered?" Mina whispered, curious to know.  
  
Lita was quiet a moment." My husband....my son. I had a family, but I lost them." She   
shut her eyes tight, the pain as fresh and real as it had been hundreds of years before." And something else. Something dark and evil that followed me to America, and has followed me here now."  
  
Worried, she went forward, gripped Lita's arm." What? What is it?"  
  
"I don't even understand it myself." when she looked at Mina her eyes were hard, sharp enough to cut glass." The more time I spend with Ken, the stronger it becomes. And I know its coming for me, very soon."  
  
"But why? Why is it coming for you?"  
  
"Because its always wanted me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He knew she'd be at the pub. She always went with Raye during lunch hour, when they had a full house and several people looking for a good meal and a cold drink came in. Raye spent this time waitressing, Amy across the street in her shop that was rapidly transforming, Mina behind the bar helping Connor, and Serena most usually flirted for a bit with the men before leaving with her camera in tow to take pictures of the countryside. But it was Lita he came looking for everyday, Lita whom he admired for a bit as she sat in the corner alone, her lab top before her, typing furiously and ignoring the large amount of noise about her. With the mass of people and voices that the bar occupied, he figured she could most likely type when bombs were exploding over her head. Her concentration with her work was fascinating, and admirable.  
  
And also left him vaguely aroused with the thought that she could perhaps concentrate this hard on sex.   
  
He had his hopes, his own dreams where she was concerned. He had frightened her the week before when they had stood in the living room of his home, speaking of love at first sight when the desire she'd provoked in him was still swimming through his head. He could still remember how she'd paled, and how she'd quickly switched from soft and yielding to angry and in denial. But she was a passionate woman and conquering her heart would be no easy task.  
  
He wondered how exactly she would react if he told her the moment he had fallen in love with her. When they had stood on the hillside overlooking Ballintuber Abbey, pastures of green and mountains of white behind her back, the cold air blowing her wild hair about her face and her eyes piercing straight into his heart. He remembered the quick thrill, the lazy loop in his chest, and then the sharp twist as it had fallen neatly at her feet.   
  
But since he knew she wouldn't welcome words of love from him, he thought through and decided he would need some sort of plan to win her. Persistence was a key element, as well as keeping her guessing what he was about. The surprise would keep her on her toes, and intrigued as well.  
  
So when he pushed into the pub a little after noon, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find all four women doing exactly what he'd known. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as Raye flirted with her husband, who always made it a point to come to the pub to watch and admire his wife serve lunch. Mina was at the taps, filling orders and blushing furiously when Connor complimented her on the beauty that came so naturally to her. Serena had her silvery head bent closely to Declan's, who was obviously enraptured with the striking woman already as they sat together at the bar.  
  
And then there was Lita, in the corner with her lab top, her Guinness set on the table next to her, half empty. She was wearing a black clinging turtleneck with snug jeans and boots, her wild hair left untamed to billow softly about her shoulders and tumble down her back. Her dark brows were slashed into a frown, her eyes as dark as emeralds and seeming to gleam in the soft glow of the pub lights, her lips firmed together in her deep concentration.   
  
She shouldn't have appealed to him, with her steaming hot looks and her blunt, harsh manner. He most usually went for cool, lovely blonde's, who had been brought up surrounded by luxury and wealth. It wasn't that he preferred rich women, but with the parties he attended, that's what was usually there. Even Serena struck him as more his type then Lita did.  
  
But it was Lita he dreamt of in the night, and Lita he longed for through the day. It was her name that was first in his mind when he woke, and hers when he drifted into sleep. It was her beautifully sharp features he couldn't resist and he found himself falling for more by each day.   
  
He didn't see Serena approach him until she stood before him, her smoky eyes following his own gaze." Hey Ken. How's it going?"  
  
He snapped back, grinned." Going good. You look stunning, as always."  
  
Her own smile was demure and just a little inviting, if he read correctly." Thanks. Its always good to hear a compliment from a gorgeous man." She reached up and began to toy with one of the buttons on his jacket." Wanna buy me a drink?"  
  
He knew when a woman was hitting on him. The realization made him nervous, and he took a discreet step back even as she leaned into him." Ah, actually I was heading over to have a word with Lita."   
  
She angled herself into him, running her hand suggestively along his arm." She can wait. My, aren't we strong?"  
  
He swallowed hard, struggling to figure out a way to tell her gently that he wasn't interested, when a sharply angry female spoke behind them." What the hells going on here?"  
  
He looked up and into Lita's fiercely angry eyes, her hands planted firmly on her hips. The anger made him want to groan, but the steely jealousy in her voice had a grin twitching at the corner of his lips. But when he looked down at Serena she was smiling, winking at him in conspiracy.  
  
Serena turned that smile on Lita." Ken was just about to buy me a drink."  
  
Lita's suspicious gaze moved over Serena before latching onto him." Is that true?"  
  
"Ahhh...."he wasn't sure how to react and took silence as a better option.  
  
"Unless of course you want him to buy YOU a drink." Serena cocked a light brow in challenge.  
  
If her vision hadn't been so coated with green, Lita would have seen the smug glimmer in Serena's eyes. But since it was she glared at her and pushed past her, taking Ken's hand in a death grip." He was going to before you came over here and threw yourself at him."  
  
"I wouldn't throw myself at him if you'd pay a little more attention to him." Serena sniped back, tossing her long, silvery hair over her shoulder." I'm going to go take more pictures. If she doesn't treat you right Ken, you could always buy me that drink." With one more wink to him, she swung through the pub doors and into the cold.  
  
It had dawned on him what it was Serena did during their little fight. She wasn't actually hitting on him, as he and Lita had thought, but trying to get a reaction out of her. Lita tended to not pay much attention to him, which left him struggling to make her actually look at him. He didn't think it was because she didn't WANT to look at him, but because she held herself purposely back, not allowing herself to grow close to him. He needed to find out why to be able to gauge her real reactions toward him.  
  
But just now he would have to mind his words because the not so subtle fury in her eyes was a sure sign that one word could set her off." So lets go get you that drink." He spoke cheerfully, striding forward and tugging her along behind him.  
  
Mina grinned at him when they walked up, the dimples in her cheeks winking charmingly." Hey Ken. What can I get for you?" She hadn't missed the little scene and silently applauded Serena in what she had done.  
  
"Just a Guinness...."he turned to Lita, noted she was struggling with her temper." And you, darling?"  
  
"Don't you darling me baboon. A shot of vodka, right here." She slapped her hand on the counter, yanking her hand away from him.  
  
Mina's brows raised." Sure." she turned to get a bottle and glass.  
  
Ken stroked a hand through Lita's hair, amused when she jerked away." Now are you going to treat me like this all day?"  
  
"I don't plan to be around you all day, so no." she snatched up the glass when Mina placed it before her, knocking it back in one gulp." Another." She set the glass down with a loud snap.  
  
"Lita, I can't help it if Serena wanted me to buy her a drink." When Mina put another vodka before her, he reached out and laid his hand over hers, keeping her from taking it. The sudden and instant heat was there, as well as the longing and desire that was building like a storm inside of him. "Its you I want. You know that."  
  
She wasn't used to such rage coursing through her, had never thought she would become so angry in just one instant when she had seen him and Serena together. It was slowly coming to her that she was acting like an unreasonably jealous bitch, but even than she couldn't help herself.  
  
She lifted her gaze to his, emerald clashing with gold." Take your hand off of me Ken."  
  
He didn't, not for a moment, both of them studying the other. He would have to get around this defense, but this wasn't the way." Were taking a walk when you finish that." He removed his hand.  
  
She merely downed the drink." Get me another Mina." She could feel the alcohol hitting her already. She hadn't eaten since early that morning and the effects of the alcohol were quickly taking effect.  
  
When Mina lifted the bottle to pour her another, he shot her one frigid look." That's enough. Were going for a walk." And gripping her by the arm, he turned and began dragging her from the pub.  
  
"Get your hands off me bastard!" everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch, curiosity peaked." Let me go!"  
  
Normally he was a man with several degrees of patience, but Lita was pushing the limit. He could feel his own rage boiling closely to the surface, making him a bit rough as he yanked her along with him.  
  
Just as they reached the door Raye planted herself in their path, hands on hips." Now Ken, be calm and let her go. She won't be too happy when you've taken her from here."  
  
He lifted his fury to her and Raye took a cautious step back." Get out of my way Raye."  
  
Swallowing visibly, she stepped aside, watching as he took Lita, shouting and thrashing, from the pub.  
  
He hauled her to his car, pushing her back against the side and trapping her there." Are you done with your tantrum?"  
  
Her eyes flared even more." Tantrum? I'll show you a tantrum you bastard!"  
  
"No you won't." He shook her sharply, but with enough force to have her mouth dropping open." Damn it Lita, you push me too far."  
  
"Ken-"  
  
"Shut up." The icy tone alerted her and she finally saw the banked fury in his eyes, his body coiled, as if preparing for an attack." I'm tired of you forever acting like a bitch. So its going to stop and right now."  
  
"Listen you son of a-"  
  
Because he could easily see himself strangling her, he instead crushed her lips beneath his to shut her up, taking her roughly and with the hunger of a dying man. Sensations swamped him at once, lust and love tangling together to make him become more demanding in his assault. One hand came up to fist in her hair, the other cupping her breast through the thick material of her turtleneck, his lips parting and forcing hers to follow.  
  
The taste was addicting, her taste. He didn't think he could ever get enough of her, his tongue dueling with hers in a mad war of desire and heat. She was vibrating against him, her hands fisted in his hair, her body arching as a moan for more was torn from deep within.  
  
Above them the darkening clouds that had moved over the land seemed to settle, to tremble, before a small drizzle of rain began to fall. Beneath them the earth groaned, shifted, and the rain above quickly turned into torrents that soaked them in seconds. Lightening smashed down to the earth, thunder following closely on its heels to rumble and roar in the black skies.  
  
But they felt nothing, heard nothing. The rain that pelted them went unnoticed, the only reason they knew in the struggle for more. His lips finally left hers to travel over her face, to her throat, ravenous in his pursuit. He was a man who had been denied for too long, a man broken free from his tether and desperate for what only she could provide.  
  
Breathing hard, struggling to come back to himself, he realized they were both soaked, the rain quickly turning into sleets of ice. Opening his car, he pushed her inside, going around and climbing in, slamming the door shut against the cold weather.  
  
For a time only their harsh, labored breaths could be heard, the thunder meaning nothing to them. He shut his eyes and calmed his racing heart, shocked with the ferocious hunger that had been unleashed from him.  
  
If not for the storm, he would have taken her against his car, in public, not even thinking twice for their surroundings. The idea appalled and worried him. Where was the control he had instilled into himself over the years?  
  
But even he knew everything, from the beginning, had been different with Lita.   
  
He turned to study her, admiring the beauty of her profile, the slope of her neck." Christ Jesus Lita, how I want you."   
  
Her eyes met his and he saw the same raw desire he felt reflected back." I've never wanted anyone like this before." She whispered it, the surprise in her tone pleasing him. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."  
  
He reached out and laced his fingers through hers, bringing her hand up to place a soft   
kiss on her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers." Have dinner with me tonight."  
  
She rolled her eyes." Where? There aren't exactly dozens of restaurants here."  
  
He chuckled." Leave that to me."  
  
She eyed him, than slowly nodded." Sure, why the hell not? I have a feeling you'll harass me anyway if I don't agree."  
  
"You know me so well already." He took a moment to study her, his eyes turning to a dark, molten gold." I guess that walks out of the question now."  
  
She laughed, a deep, throaty sound that had his insides tightening with lust." Maybe we should go inside and finish our drinks."  
  
"It sounds like a great idea. I like watching you. Your not beautiful Lita," he said it as an observation, reaching out and brushing her hair back, fingering it, "Your more than beautiful. Exotic, enticing, a temptation I can't deny. Wild and mysterious too." Because he knew he was becoming a little too intense for her, he cleared his throat." Lets go finish that drink."  
  
They ran back to the pub, entering and sighing with gratitude when the warmth hit them. They were both freezing, beginning to shake with the cold, teeth chattering, when Raye came to them and took over.  
  
"Its glad I am that you two resolved your differences without killing the other."  
  
"She was captivated with my charm." He was rubbing Lita's arms briskly, eyeing the fire against the wall, crackling and welcoming to them." Lets go sit you by the fire darling."  
  
"That's a fine idea Ken, but lets go get you two out of your clothes first." Raye took Lita by the arm and signaled Jack forward." Jack, Ken's needing a change of clothes. Could you accommodate him while I'm helping Lita?"  
  
"I'll watch the lad." Jack admired her as she took Lita to the kitchen and through the doors, disappearing inside." Come on than, lets get you into something."  
  
"Jack, I need a favor." Ken followed him outside, ducking against the onslaught of rain, and down the street to the three story hotel. Jack took out an umbrella and covered them against most of it until they were safely inside.  
  
Ken silently admired the warmth, the welcome, and also quiet luxury the inn exuded. A small woman sat at the front desk, glasses perched on her nose, as she read a book before her, the ticking of the grandfather clock the only sound in the front entrance.  
  
"Interesting reading there, Mary?" Jack walked forward to the desk, smiling at the young girl when she greeted him with a grin.  
  
"Very much so Jack." She snapped the book shut." And here I thought you'd be staying at the pub to watch your wife a bit longer."  
  
Jack's answering laugh was quick and warm." I'm only here for a change of clothes. Than its back to watching my wife." He walked behind the desk and into an adjoining room, leaving Ken to stand alone outside." Oh aye, I almost forgot. Ken, Mary. Mary, Ken."  
  
Mary looked at him, and he watched as her eyes bugged before she quickly lowered them, her hands fumbling to take off her glasses." Hello there. I'm sorry I didn't take a notice to you before but."she bit her lip, obviously flustered.  
  
Flattered, he gave her a charming smile and had her blinking." I'm not a very noticeable man. Its easily understood why you didn't."  
  
"Oh no! That's not true one bit! You're a very-"  
  
"What was that favor you were wanting to ask me Ken?" Jack called out from inside, saving Mary just in time from making a fool of herself.  
  
"I want to make Lita dinner, but I can't cook. Can you recommend someone to help me?" Ken felt a bit guilty when Mary's face fell.  
  
"Does she know you're cooking it or is she believing your taking her to dinner?" Jack emerged with a fresh change of clothes, handing them to Ken and motioning for him to follow him to the restrooms.  
  
"She thinks I'm taking her to dinner, but my plan is for us to eat at my place. I want privacy and even a restaurant can be intrusive."   
  
"A good plan, that. Women love romantic dinners." Jack led him to a door next to the stairs, opening it and stepping back." Here now, change out of those wet clothes. As for the food..Raye's an excellent cook, though she refused the job of cooking for the pub when her father begged her to take it. We'll have a word with her when we've gotten back."  
  
"Thanks. Raye's mature enough to handle the entire thing without getting all female and fluttery." Ken spoke through the closed door and didn't see Jack roll his eyes in answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"A dinner? A romantic dinner? Oh Ken, what a lovely idea! What woman could resist such a man?" Raye framed his face between her hands, leaning up to give him a quick kiss." Its lucky Lita is to have you."  
  
"Watch it." Jack watched the little scene as he leaned against the counter in the back of the kitchen of the pub, arms crossed over his chest." You know I'm a jealous man."  
  
Raye merely waved his teasing off." Its rare to find a man who has romance in his heart." She didn't miss Jack's raised brow." Oh you've plenty of it Jack, now hush. Lita will be taken with you, I'm thinking."  
  
Ken gave her a faint smile, his eyes looking over her head to glare at Jack." Mature, huh?"  
  
Jack shouted with laughter." The idea was yours and had no doing by me."  
  
"Now you're to keep her occupied for the day if this plans to work. I'll cook what I'm thinking and-" she turned to pin her husband with a single look." And Jack will prepare your home. Candles Jack, lots of them, with music, the c.d.'s I have in our collection at home, and don't forget to set the table." She released Ken to take out the pad and pen in her apron pocket, quickly jotting notes down." I'll bring the wine, but you have to make sure to set everything. Jack! Don't be making those faces when you think I'm not looking or I won't let you touch me tonight!"  
  
Ken roared with laughter when Jack immediately stopped, already beginning to beg his wife to have a little more pity on him.  
  
"I think you guys can take it from here. Thanks a lot, I'll owe you both."  
  
"Its no problem Ken. Jack, here's the list. Make sure you.."  
  
Ken left the kitchen, swinging through the doors and back out into the pub, chuckling under his breath at the misery that had been written clearly across Jack's face. He appreciated their help greatly, and was more relieved then they would ever know. He didn't know the first thing about cooking and was indebted to Raye for her help.  
  
He saw Lita speaking with Mina, Mina keeping her company as she type into her story once again. He hadn't asked her what this new horror novel was about, but decided that they would cover any areas that were in question that night.  
  
He approached the table, taking the chair next to Lita's and leaning over to give her a quick kiss before she could evade it." And what were you two ladies talking about?"  
  
Mina waited for Lita to respond, and when she didn't she smiled at him and spoke lightly." Girl talk. Sorry Ken, you'll just have to wander." The truth was that they had been speaking of the dreams they were having and what could be coming. Or least Mina had been talking and theorizing on it. Lita had merely sat and listened, not commenting.  
  
He grunted under his breath, shaking his head." I should have known. One of the major puzzles we men always try to solve."  
  
"And one you guys will never know." Mina could see Ken's eyes lingering over Lita and knew it was time for her to leave them." I'll go help Connor, looks like it might be getting busy."  
  
When she'd left Lita glanced up at him." You scared her away."  
  
"And here I thought it was the one sided conversation you two had been having." When she grinned, he reached out and took her hand, running his thumb along her soft skin." Tell me about yourself Lita."  
  
She wanted to snatch her hand away, but pride warred with the challenge in his eyes." What's to tell? I write murder and mayhem and make money for it. I'm twenty six, single, and rich."  
  
He studied her, and she grew restless under his stare." What?"  
  
"I knew all of that already. What I meant was tell me about your childhood, the years that molded you into the woman you are today." His thumb feathered back across the inside of her wrist and he felt the skitter of her pulse, pleased by her reaction to him.  
  
"You're a nosy man."  
  
"And persistent. Tell me."  
  
"Fine." She reached for her Guinness, drinking deeply from a throat gone dry." Just remember that you asked for it. My mom was a waitress, my dad a construction worker. We got by pretty well, lived in the suburbs all my childhood. I went to school nearby and got pretty good grades." She slid him a look, tickled by the mild curiosity in his eyes." Did I forget to mention my Dad was an alcoholic and beat my mother regularly? I don't remember having a day go by from the moment I was three that he didn't take a strap or his fists to her." She shrugged, but the casual manner in which she spoke cost her." My mom..she was weak. She loved my dad, and was also terrified of him. I think if it hadn't been for me she would have just given up and killed herself."  
  
When she fell silent Ken squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips." You love her."  
  
The anger she had buried so many years before was coming back, bubbling at the surface and threatening to spill over." Loved her Ken. She died from a massive beating my father gave her when I was eleven. Her body just..it gave out."  
  
The pity that was stirred in him came quickly, but he knew she wouldn't welcome it." And your father?"  
  
He felt her hand clench tightly around his." I stayed with him until I was fifteen, than ran away. I lived on the streets for a while, trafficking drugs and making some quick cash by stealing. I used to hot wire cars, break into houses, apartments, whatever interested me. I became a professional at what I did. I roamed the streets of Chicago for a while, then hopped a train and went up to New York. I could make cash pretty quick, but I could lose it just as fast too. The winters there were worse then Chicago's, and a couple of times I thought I would die from how cold my bones would go." Her eyes shadowed over with the memories, with the pain that had accompanied that part of her life." I remember I had just turned nineteen and had celebrated my birthday by shooting up. The high you get doesn't last forever, something I learned all too well, and I was running low on cash."   
  
She didn't realize she was holding onto his hand firmly, as if he was her anchor." It was snowing that day, cold as hell. I swear I couldn't feel my hands or my feet, and I was pretty surly because I was itching for a quick hit. Anyway, I was loitering around the bank when I scoped out this chick, looked about mid twenties, tall and slim, not skinny, but slim. She was wearing heels and a gown that looked like it had cost more then what I made in a month. I followed her for about a mile, until she turned into a dark alley, where I jumped her." The smile that came was soft in memory." Turns out the woman I thought was just some airhead knockout turned out to be a cop. She had me flat on my back in less then ten seconds."  
  
"She changed my life Ken. Instead of taking me downtown like she could have, she took me home with her and forced a bath and meal on me. The whole time I was looking around for something to take with me when I took off, but she just kept talking, telling me stories about her job and people she knew. She made me dinner, let me stay, and before I knew it I was living with her and working at the precinct." Her eyes were filled with love when she looked up at him, startling him." I worked the front desk, but it was something. I learned more in those years then I ever had. Ken she completely changed my life. I wasn't going anywhere, had even started using the drugs I dealt, when she found me."  
  
"I guess working with drug dealers, watching murderer's arrested, and seeing the lower form of men at that police station got me started on my way to writing murder. I'd always had a pretty good imagination and it kicked in at that point." Her mind misted over with memory, with times that had begun the change in her life." I was twenty and going to college. I started writing one day, typed like a maniac for days, until I was done. When it was finished I couldn't believe it had come out of me, that something that incredible and deep had come from ME. Jess read it too, but she didn't act shocked, didn't even blink. Although she did over some of the gory aspects in the story, she loved it."  
  
The pub could have disappeared for all the attention either of them paid it. More people had come in as time passed, families and friends sitting together to laugh and drink over a hot meal. But for them, time had ceased and stood still in the connection that arced and sizzled between them.  
  
She was quiet as the image of Jess's incredibly beautiful face came to her, of the grin that had spread and widened once she was done." I named it `Dangerous Liaisons' and it became my first published book."  
  
He had read it some time after it hit bookstands, and the depth and mystery that had wrapped around him and drew him in had shocked him." And Jess? What happened to her Lita?"  
  
A shutter came down over her face and her eyes shadowed." She died. One year after I published my first book she was killed in the line of duty. Stopping a drug store robbery at 2:46 am. She...she was only twenty eight." She shut her eyes and turned away, the pain as sharp as a knife." She changed my life, only to leave me alone again."  
  
"But she made you strong Lita, and she shaped you into the woman you are today." Overcome with tenderness, he brushed his lips over her cheek, cupping her chin in his hand and forcing her eyes back on his." And I bet that wherever she is, she's damn proud of you right now."  
  
Her smile was hesitant, her eyes damp with unshed tears." You think so?"  
  
"I know it." He studied her, angling his head when she sniffled." Now I wonder about something. Did you tell me all this to make me reconsider you?"   
  
Something flickered through her eyes, quick as a snake, but he saw it clearly. In the next moment she was composed, the tears dried." I told you because you asked. Remember?"  
  
He nodded slowly." So I did. But it's not going to make me turn my back on you Lita. Nothing will." He spoke with finality and she swallowed the fear that rose in her throat. If he hadn't been frightened by this, how could she ever manage to push him away?  
  
"That's your choice." She made sure her voice was cool, and disinterested." I hope your curiosity is satisfied now."  
  
"Not by a long shot, at least where you're concerned." He was intrigued by her eyes, by the glittering green that reminded him of the rolling hills just outside. And by the secrets he saw in them." I wonder what it is you're trying to keep from me Lita."  
  
She merely cocked a brow and took a sip from her Guinness, tapping her fingers on the table." I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I think you do." But because he could tell she wasn't about to tell him, he let it slide. For now." So what's the name of this latest murder mystery you're working on?"  
  
Her eyes drifted over her lab top screen." `Betrayals.' Can you guess what its about?"  
  
He frowned at the almost accusing tone her voice had taken on." Its always a pleasant, if not gory surprise of what's in your stories Lita. I have every book you've written in the past six years."  
  
She tried not to care, but was secretly pleased by his confession." It still shocks me to see my books on the New York Best Sellers list. They've made three into movies and are working on another one right now." She shook her head." I never would have guessed I'd be here ten years ago."  
  
"Life is full of shocking, if not delightful surprises." His eyes drifted over her shoulder to watch Raye approach them, a tray with two Guinness' in tow.  
  
"I've come to bring you more drinks." She placed them on the table and took their empty glasses." Are you having a pleasant time than?"  
  
Ken nodded." Just getting to know each other a little better."  
  
"That's a fine thing to do, a very fine thing." Raye winked at him, and mouthed the preparations for their dinner had been made." I'll leave you two to discuss what you will. Lita, you should shut down your lab top if you're not to be using it." With a secret grin to him, she turned and sauntered away.  
  
Lita eyed her, than turned her sharp gaze on him." Why do I feel as if there's something going on here?"  
  
He gave her an innocent smile." I don't know what you could be talking about." After leaving a few bills on the table, he rose and took her hand." Come on. Time for that dinner I promised you."  
  
Her suspicion grew as she followed Raye's advice and shut down the lab top, quickly putting it away in her backpack." Now? Neither of us have even gotten ready."  
  
"You look beautiful. Come on." Gripping her hand tightly in his, he pulled her through the crowded pub and outside into the night. The stars swam like beacons of light overhead, the night breeze icy and brutally cold, causing shivers of cold to race like spiders legs along their backs.  
  
But his hand was warm on hers, and strong. And watching his back as he led her to his car, she hoped she wasn't making the mistake of her life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5 ~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


End file.
